Chain Princess
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Kurapika...
1. Chapter 1: diantara kebingungan

Chain Princess

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter / Togashi Yoshihiro / Shueisha / Fuji TV.

Saya hanya seorang fans berat yang kepingin bikin fanfic mengenai HxH…

Jangan dituntut yah… o

Sankyuu very much bagi minna-sama yang mau baca.

Suatu pagi di York Shin City yang indah dan damai…

Killua : Gon, GON!

Gon : Apaan sih Killua?

Killua : Eh, liat deh… aku nemu surat dari cowok buat Kurapika!

Gon : Trus kok semangat banget gitu? Emangnya aneh yah kalo Kurapika dapet surat dari cowok? Yang aneh kalo dapet surat dari cewek kalee! Dia kan laki-laki.

Killua : Bukan itu masalahnya, Gon! Liat deh… (sambil membuka surat di tangannya dan menunjukkannya kepada Gon) Ada 'love-love'nya!

Gon : Mana, mana? (penuh minat)

Setelah selesai membaca surat itu…

Killua : Gila… kata2nya dalem banget! Aku sampai enek… huekkk…

Gon : Bagian mananya sih yang bikin enek? Perasaan kata2nya amat indah nan mempesona! (mata berbinar2)

Killua : (memandang Gon dengan tatapan aneh) Iihhh…

Gon : Tapi… surat ini sebetulnya dari siapa yah? (membolak-balik surat tersebut)

Killua : Tauk. Aku juga nemu gak ada nama pengirimnya. Pengagum rahasia kalee!

Gon : Ayo cepat kita kembalikan ke tempatnya, sebelum kita ketauan Kurapika udah buka-buka surat untuk dia!

? : Ngapain kalian baca2 suratku?

Gon & Killua : (menoleh ke arah sumber suara) Hiiiyyy……… (horror face)

PLAK! KetePLOK! Gubrak! GeduBRAK! KromPYANG! MEOW……..!

Audience: 'meow'?

Killua : Duh, Kurapika, lu cantik2 sadis juga yah! (mengusap2 kepalanya yang benjol)

Kurapika : Apa LU bilang? (mengacungkan rantainya)

Killua : Ampun tuan putri…… (nyembah2)

Kurapika : Seenaknya aja kalian buka2 surat yang diperuntukkan untukku… (hualah… baku amat bahasanya)

Author: 'baku' itu bukan yang dipake untuk duduk yah? (blo'on)

Audience: itu mah 'BANGKU'! (gebukin author)

Author: ooh…. Trus 'baku' itu bukan bahasa Jepang nya bodoh ya?

Audience: itu 'BAKA'! Dasar author sok jayus! (melempar author ke neraka)

Gon : Ya maaf, tadi kami gak sengaja… (nyenggol tangan Killua) kamu sih Kill…

Killua : (membuang muka, tidak mau disalahkan)

Gon : Nih suratnya… gak lecek kan?

Kurapika : (menerima surat dari tangan Gon) Amplopnya mana?

Killua : Ah elu… jaman sekarang masih nunggu amplop aja! Sekarang tuh mau transfer duit lewat rekening bank aja juga bisa kok!

Kurapika : (marah) Yang bilang amplop duit siapa?

Killua : Gomen-gomen… amplopnya gak ada…. Nama pengirimnya juga gak ada di suratnya…

Gon : Kamu pasti punya pengagum rahasia ya Kurapika?

Kurapika : Ah, masa' sih? (kelihatannya senang, senyum2 sendiri)

Gon & Killua : (dalem hati: kenapa itu si Kurapika?)

Kurapika : Tapi… siapa ya yang ngirimin aku surat ini? Jadi penasaran… tapi kok ada 'love'-nya segala sih? Dari cowok lagi… hiiyy… Aku ini kan bukan yaoi!

Killua : Ah, masa' siiihhh……..?

Gon : Jadi selama ini yang sama Leorio itu apa? Cinlok yah?

Di tempat lain…

Leorio : Hatchiiiimmmmm!

Kurapika : Cinlok, cinlok… Cinlok apaan! Kamu tuh masih kecil tau apa sih Gon?

Gon : Iih… aku udah gede… usiaku udah 12 tahun…

Killua : Betul-betul-betul! (kok jadi kayak Upin-Ipin gini yah?) Kita kan udah remaja. Istilah cinlok aja sih kita udah ngerti!

Kurapika : Aku mau cari tau siapa yang ngirim surat ini ah!

Gon : Gimana caranya?

Kurapika kemudian mengeluarkan Dousing Chain-nya… untuk menemukan siapakah gerangan lelaki yang mengiriminya surat cinta tersebut… Dan ternyata……

Kurapika : (membanting surat tersebut) Breng*piiiip*k!

Gon : Kenapa sih Kurapika? Kok marah2 aja dari tadi? Lagi M yah?

Kurapika : (mengangkat kursi) LU kira gw cewek apa?

Killua : Kurapika, kalo mau ikut pertandingan Smackdown jangan disini dah… tempat ini menuntut kedamaian dan ketenangan…. (tiba2 jadi pertapa berambut putih dan berjenggot panjang)

Gon : Emang siapa sih yang ngirim 'entu surat, sampai kamu sebegitu marahnya?

Kurapika : Kalian mau tau siapa yang ngirimin aku surat ini? (matanya mulai memerah)

Gon & Killua : (ngangguk2)

Kurapika : Beneran mau tau?

Gon & Killua : (ngangguk2, lebih keras dari sebelumnya)

Kurapika : Sungguh2 mau denger?

Killua : (ngelempar bantal ke arah Kurapika) Ah! Kelamaan, nih! Perutku keburu keroncongan! Aku belum sarapan!

Kurapika : Yee… kok aku malah ditimpuk bantal sih…… Sakit… (memasang tampang innocent nan kawaii)

Gon & Killua : (terpaku menatap Kurapika yang amat manis)

Killua : Maaf ya Kurapika… aku gak sengaja tadi… (elus2 Kurapika)

Gon : Gomen ne….

Kurapika : (dalem hati: gyahahaha…. Jurus gw berhasil…. muncul tanduk di kepalanya)

Killua : Jadi siapa yang ngirimin kamu surat itu?

Kurapika : (mata merahnya kembali menyala) Orang itu adalah…….

Gon & Killua : (cengo')

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

25 menit…

Setengah jam…

Satu setengah jam...

Dua jam……

Gon & Killua : Zzzzzzzzzzzz…………………..

Kurapika : Yee… kok malah tidur… Woi, bangun!

Gon : Abisnya Kurapika kelamaan sih! Kita berdua kan jadi ngantuk berat… Huah… (menguap)

Killua : Gon, mulutmu besar sekali… Awas masuk badak…

Gon : (keselek)

Kurapika : Orang itu adalah…

Killua : Tunggu dulu, kira2 ini akan makan waktu berapa lama? Karena kalo lama lagi sebaiknya aku ke toilet dulu…

Kurapika : Hm? Gak lama kok… sekarang aku bakalan betul2 nyebutin namanya…

Killua : Mmm… I'm waiting……

Kurapika : Dan orang itu adalah…

Gon : Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya….?

Tlulilit… tlulilit…… (bunyi ringtone HP)

Kurapika : Bunyi HP sapa tuh?

Killua : Iya nih… ganggu aja! (jengkel)

Gon : Gomen minna… ternyata bunyi HP aku… bentar yah… (mengangkat telepon) Ya halo?

? : Halo! Saya mau pesan nasi goreng 2, jus jeruk 1, semur jengkol 1, sama tumis kangkung 1. Diantar ke alamat biasa ya mas! Jangan lupa bawa bon tagihan yang kemarin2 juga.

Gon : Ma-maaf pak, ini bukan restoran…

? : Ooh… bukan yah? Berarti saya salah sambung dong. Sori yee… (langsung dimatiin)

Gon : Huft……

Kurapika : Dari siapa Gon?

Gon : Orang salah sambung (menyimpan HP-nya) Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi?

Killua : Kita mah dari tadi udah sampai rumah, Gon. Mau ke mana lagi atuh? (sejak kapan Killua ngomong Sunda gini yah?)

Gon : Yeee…… Killua error deh, maksud aku tadi pembicaraan kita udah sampai di mana?

Killua : Hahaha…. Gomen deh… aku kan cuma bercanda.

Kurapika : Uhm… jadi orang yang ngirimin aku surat itu adalah……

Kriiinggggg! Krrrrriiiiinnngggg!

Killua : Apaan lagi sih itu? (membekap telinganya dengan bantal)

Gon : Kill… anu… bukannya itu suara HP mu yah?

Killua : Mana mungkin HP ak…… Eh, iya yah? (garuk2 kepala)

Kurapika & Gon : (dalem hati: what a stupid!) dibanting fans Killua.

Killua : Nyahaa… gomen…… Biar aku angkat dulu yah… (mengangkat teleponnya) Aloha?

? : Halo Pak, ini saya, yang suka nganterin pesanan Bapak… gini nih Pak, saya gak bisa nemuin alamat Bapak, apa alamat yang dikasih kemaren salah ya Pak?

Killua : Halo, halo… ini siapa? Dan mau bicara ama siapa ya? (rada kesal)

? : Lho, ini bukan nomor teleponnya Pak Udin?

Killua : Lu mau nyariin rumah Udin Penyok, Mas? Dia mah udah pindah ke Afrika, nemuin saudaranya di sana. Udah ya mas, ente salah sambung nih! Daaah...... (menutup teleponnya)

Kurapika : Orang salah sambung lagi?

Killua : Iya nih, pusing aku! Masa' ada orang yang nyariin si Udin Penyok? Dia kan udah pindah lama banget ke Afrika… Huh……

Gon : Ya udah… yuk kita lanjutin…

Killua : Yuk ya yuuukkkk…… (gaya ibu2 arisan)

Kurapika : Dan… orang itu adalah……… (jreng jreng jreng sound effect bikinan sendiri)

Gon & Killua : (deg-degan face)

Pang, ping, pong…… Pang, ping, pong……

Killua : APAAN lagi SIH? (loncat2 gaje)

Kurapika : Sekarang malah HP ku yang bunyi!

Gon : Cepet angkat…

Kurapika : Halo? Mas, denger yah, kalau mau pesen makanan di resto, bukan di sini tempatnya! Terus, kalau mau nyariin orang yang namanya Udin Penyok, Abdel, Temon, maupun Demon sekalian, juga bukan di sini tempatnya! Sono cari di Afrika, kalau gak ketemu tanya aja sama Trio Macan! Mereka pasti tau!

(Background song: _kelakuan si kucing garong……_)

? : Maaf ya mas, saya ini lagi gak mau pesan makanan di resto, ataupun nyariin… siapa tadi? Panci penyok? Saya mau cari yang namanya mas Kurapika.

Kurapika : (dalem hati: 'mas'?) Uhm… maaf kalau tadi saya marah2 ya. Saya Kurapika.

? : Gini ya mas, saya mau ngasih tau kalau teman mas yang namanya Leorio sedang terkapar di rumah sakit. Kecelakaan!

Kurapika : APAA? (sound effect: thunder in the midnight) Mantan pacarku kecelakaan? Di mana dia sekarang?

? : (dalem hati: hah? 'mantan pacar'?) Di-dia sekarang ada di Rumah Sakit Tengoku.

Kurapika : Saya akan segera ke sana! (menutup telepon).

Gon : Ada apa?

Kurapika : (kabur)

Killua : Woi Kurapika! Ngomongnya kan belum selesai, kok langsung ngacir aja sih? (ngajak Gon mengejar Kurapika)

Sebetulnya, apakah yang terjadi dengan Leorio?

Dan siapakah lelaki misterius yang mengirimi Kurapika surat cinta itu?

_ bersambung _

(kayak si sinetron aja)

**Note:**

Maaf kalo kepanjangan ataupun kependekkan…

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya… mohon dimaklumi kalau jelek…

Dan silakan di review bila mau… o

Thanks......

~Azumaya Miyuki


	2. Chapter 2: gantung

Chain Princess

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter / Togashi Yoshihiro / Shueisha / Fuji TV.

Kita kembali ke cerita Kurapika-tachi yang tengah menuju rumah sakit Tengoku…

Audience: Emang ada yah rumah sakit Tengoku?

Author: Tauk! Soalnya saya cuma kepikiran nama itu… itu tuh judul lagu dari salah satu penyanyi kesukaan saya sih…

Audience: *nimpukin author*

Kurapika terus berlari… dan berlari…… dan berlari………dan kecapekan… lalu ngos-ngosan……

Tiba-tiba…

Dia ngeliat ada tukang ojek lewat, langsung aja deh dia panggil…

Kurapika : Mas, mas, ojek!

Si tukang ojek : Mau ke mana, neng geulis?

Kurapika : Anterin saya ke RS Tengoku yah? Mas tau enggak?

Si tukang ojek : Tau, tau. Apa sih yang enggak buat cewek secantik eneng?

Kurapika : (dalem hati: gombal! Lu kira gw cewek apa?)

Si tukang ojek : Ayo neng, pegangan yang erat. Saya mau ngepot… eh maksudnya, mau ngebut!

Kurapika : Oke mas, tapi cepetan yah!

Si tukang ojek : Aye aye, captain! (semangat '45)

Tukang ojek itu mungkin mantan pembalap, atau apalah namanya… karena dia mampu membawa Kurapika dengan sangat kencang…

Dalam perjalanan 10 menit saja, akhirnya Kurapika sampai ke Rumah Sakit Tengoku…

Kurapika : Makasih ya mas! (meloncat turun)

Si tukang ojek : Tung-tunggu neng, eneng belum bayar!

Kurapika : Hah? Aduh… berapa sih?

Si tukang ojek : Semuanya lima belas ribu rupiah saja kok neng.

Kurapika : Kok mahal amat sih?

Si tukang ojek : Ya elah… si neng ini… tadi kan saya antarnya pake high speed, jadi harganya spesial juga dong neng!

Kurapika : Iya deh, iya deh… nih uangnya! (memberi sejumlah uang kepada tukang ojek tersebut)

Si tukang ojek : Makasih ya neng! Eneng memang yang paling cantik deh… kapan2 saya antar lagi ya neng?

Kurapika : Iya, terserah mas deh… (bosen)

Si tukang ojek : Goodbye neng…… (lambai2)

Kurapika : (dalem hati: buset dah itu orang ganjen amat!)

Kurapika pun lantas bergegas menuju ke kamar Leorio, setelah bertanya kepada resepsionis Leorio ada di kamar nomor berapa…

Semetara itu, bagaimanakah keadaan Gon dan Killua?

Killua : Adyyuuuhhh Gon, ke mana sih si Kurapika? Kita udah jalan hampir 20 kilo tapi gak ketemu2 juga… Aku udah kena encok nih!

Gon : Kok kena encok sih? Biasanya yang kena encok kan kakek2… emang kamu udah kakek2 ya Kill?

Killua : Ng, belum sih… tapi paling enggak kan warna rambutnya sama Gon! Hehehe… (ketawa gaje)

Gon : (geleng2 kepala)

Killua : Lu mau disko ya Gon?

Gon : Hah? Enggak……… Yuk, kita cari Kurapika lagi…

Kembali ke Kurapika dan Leorio…

Kurapika : Leoooorrriiiiooooo……! (menghambur ke pelukan Leorio)

Leorio : Apaan sih? Lu kok jadi lebay gini? Lepasin gw!

Kurapika : Alaaaahh… Leorio, jangan malu-malu gitu dong…

Leorio : Iih… lepasin! Suster-suster itu pada ngeliatin kita tauk!

Audience: sejak kapan Kurapika jadi agresif banget gini? =__=;

Setelah semuanya kembali ke keadaan yang tenang…

Kurapika : Kamu kok bisa kecelakaan gini sih?

Leorio : Gini ceritanya. Tadi pas aku lagi jalan di trotoar, tiba-tiba aku kepleset kulit pisang! Sialan tuh, sapa sih yang buang sampah sembarangan? Gara-gara kepleset, aku jadi kehilangan keseimbangan 'en jatuh ke aspal jalan, dan puncaknya, aku ditabrak becak deh! Sakit… (mengusap2 pipinya)

Kurapika : Mau aku elus2, 'yang?

Leorio : (bergidik) Gak usah deh… makasih…

Kurapika : Kok kamu jadi dingin gitu sih? Kamu gak cinta lagi ya sama aku? (terisak2 kecil)

Leorio : Hah? (bingung berat)

Kurapika : _Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu… tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku… lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu… cinta ini membunuhku……_

Leorio : Itu lagu barunya Letto yah?

Kurapika : Iiiihhh… itu mah lagunya D'massive tauk!

Leorio : Ooh… Sori, aku gak begitu tau tentang lagu-lagu Indonesia…… (ya iyalah…!)

Kurapika : (cemberut) Ah… Leorio gak gaul! Mendingan aku sama Hisoka aja deh!

Leorio : E? Hisoka? Badut kayak gitu mau kamu ajak kencan?

Kurapika : Kenapa? Kamu cemburu ya 'yang?

Leorio : Nggak… ngapain aku cemburu?

Kurapika : Mmm…… padahal lain di hati, lain di lidah…

Leorio : Fuuh…

Balik lagi ke Gon dan Killua…

Gon : Kill… aku udah gak sanggup lagi… (ngesot2)

Killua : Aku juga Gon… udah kena rematik nih……

Gon : Tadi kamu bilang kena encok, sekarang kena rematik… Lama2 aku rasa kamu jadi penyakitan deh Killlua… *ditendang para penggemar Killua*

Killua : Huh… (dengus sapi)

Tiba-tiba di jalan mereka berdua ketemu dengan Kuroro dan Hisoka…

Hisoka : Hey guys! (melambaikan tangan ke arah Gon dan Killua)

Gon : Hisoka?

Hisoka : Iya, ini gw, man! (sok gaul)

Killua : Lu ngapain His jalan berdua sama Kuroro? Uhm… jangan2…… (yaoi mode: on)

Kuroro : Jangan membayangkan yang aneh2 dong.

Killua : Habisnya… biasanya mana pernah kalian berdua jalan bareng kayak gini. Mana akur banget lagi!

Hisoka : Iya nih! Kebetulan tadi aku sama Kuro-pi ketemu di jalan. Ya akhirnya kita jalan bareng deh sampai sini. Abisnya… di markas Ryodan membosankan! Machi selalu marah kalau aku godain, Shizuku tambah sering lupa ingatan, Dan Karuto selalu diem setiap kali diajak ngomong!

Killua : Adek gw lu gangguin juga His? Ah, gawat lu! Karuto itu cowok tauk!

Hisoka : Gw juga udah tau kok.

Killua : E? Kok lu bisa tau?

Hisoka : Soalnya gw gak sengaja pernah intip dia waktu di kamar mandi.

Gon & Killua : Astaghfirullah al 'azim……

Hisoka : Ya maaf, waktu itu gw lagi kebelet, pas gw buka pintu kamar mandinya, eh dia ada di dalam, ya gw tutup lagi deh……

Gon : Ampuuunn deh… ck, ck, ck……

Hisoka & Kuroro : Cicak? (dengan wajah rada blo'on)

Di tempat Kurapika dan Leorio…

Kurapika : Tau gak, ada orang yang ngirimin aku surat cinta lho!

Leorio : Sapa yang ngirim? Nona Neon yah? (sambil menyeruput kopi)

Kurapika : Bukan…… yang ngirim laki-laki…

Leorio : (muncrat)

Kurapika : Sebetulnya aku udah tau siapa yang ngirim surat ini… (mata merahnya muncul perlahan)

Leorio : Siapa?

Kurapika : Dia adalah orang yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota sukuku!

Leorio : Hah? Serius? Berarti… Gen'ei Ryodan dong?

Kurapika : Iya. Ketuanya.

Leorio : WHAT? And the kawat, muka lu kayak tomat, kalau nyebrang gak liat-liat…

Kurapika : Apaan sih itu?

Leorio : Pantun… (ngeles) Jadi… Kuroro dong yang nulis surat itu?

Kurapika : Iya… (lemas) Kenapa sih, dia orangnya! Aku benci dia! Aku BENCI!

Leorio : _Jangan benci bilang cinta… jangan marah bilang sayang… jangan kau dustai hati……_

Kurapika : Katanya kamu gak tau lagu Indonesia… kok tadi bisa nyanyiin lagunya?

Leorio : E? Iya nih… kalau lagu-lagunya Peterpan, aku masih bisa nyanyiin…

Kurapika : Leorio, itu bukannya lagu Radja?

Leorio : Mmm… iya ya? Gw gak tau tuh……

Kurapika : (depresi berat)

Lalu……

Gon : Hai! Kami datang! (dengan nada ceria)

Kurapika & Leorio : Gon?

Hisoka : Kami juga! (tangannya penuh makanan manis kayak L aja)

Kurapika : Hisoka? Ngapain lu disini?

Hisoka : Ah… sekedar mau mengunjungi teman2 lama gw…… 'Pa kabar Leorio? Baik2 aja kan?

Leorio : Yah… cuma sedikit pusing di kepala. Ng, itu teman lu kok gak diajak masuk?

Hisoka : (sambil gigit2 permen loliipop) Kuro-pi maksudnya? Dia malu tuh… soalnya ada Kurapika katanya…

Kuroro : *melempar sepatu ke kepala Hisoka*

Hisoka : Duh sakit! Lu kenapa sih Kuroro?

Kuroro : (bisik) Kenapa sih lu mesti bilang2 kalau gw gak mau masuk karena ada Kurapika?

Hisoka : Kan gak apa2, emangnya lu malu ya kalau gw bilang gitu?

Kuroro : (bisik) Suara lu terlalu keras!

Killua : Apaan sih itu bisik2?

Kurapika : Tauk nih, bikin kuping gw sakit aja nih, sono buruan pulang!

~catatan: Kurapika jadi lebih sensi dari biasanya setelah tau bahwa Kuroro-lah yang mengirimkan surat cinta itu.

Hisoka : Iih… masa' kita diusir sih?

Kurapika : Gw gak suka ngeliat 'tu orang (menunjuk Kuroro)

Kuroro : *shock*

Hisoka : Jangan gitu dong, Pika-chu…

Kurapika : (melempar Leorio ke arah Hisoka) *Lho?* LU kira gw boneka APA?

Leorio : Kurapika… gw kok dibawa-bawa sih…… selang infus gw sampai copot nih! (nangis)

Kurapika : Kalau dia gak mau keluar, aku yang pergi! (bangkit & keluar dari kamar)

Kuroro : Kurapika, tunggu! (ngejar Kurapika)

**_ bersambung _**

~ Note:

Uhm, chapter 2 berakhir dengan begitu cepat……

(perasaan ceritanya makin ngelantur ya?)

Setelah saya baca ulang, kok percakapannya makin membingungkan…

Awalnya pake 'aku-kamu', sekarang jadi 'gw-elu'… huwaaa……

Tapi biarlah…

Nah, mohon maaf kalau jelek… T_T

Dan review please!

Sankyuu…

- Azumaya Miyuki -


	3. Chapter 3: kepastian mendadak

Chain Princess

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter / Togashi Yoshihiro / Shueisha / Fuji TV.

Setelah berpisah di chapter sebelumnya, akan saya lanjutkan fanfic HxH yang paling gaje 'n mengerikan di seluruh jagad raya ini… *dipukul warga pake stick softball*

Kuroro & Kurapika pun kejar2an sampai ke luar rumah sakit (setelah diusir sama suster karena bikin gaduh) *dibanting Kurapika dan Kuroro*

Kuroro : Kurapika, tunggu aku!

Kurapika : Untuk apa aku menunggumu?

Kuroro : Karena ada sesuatu yang mau aku bilang sama kamu (menghentikan langkah Kurapika)

Kurapika : Apa? (ketus)

Kuroro : Aku…

Kurapika : Kamu mau bilang kalau kamu yang ngirim surat cinta itu kan? Ngaku aja deh!

Kuroro : (blushing) Eh… ya gitu deh……

Kurapika : Udah cukup kan? Sekarang aku mau pulang! Aku gak suka liat muka kamu tauk!

Kuroro : Tunggu! (meraih tangan Kurapika)

Kurapika : (blushing) *author diikat Kurapika pake rantai*

Kuroro : Dengerin penjelasan aku dulu dong…

Kurapika : Ngejelasinnya kayak gitu doang… gak ada romantis2nya! Aku gak suka!

Kuroro : (berlutut) _Aku mau hidup denganmu… aku mau mati pun karenamu… aku mau di sisa waktuku… bersamamu…_

Kurapika : _Emang gw pikirin!_

Kuroro : _Kau mimpi-mimpiku… cinta gilaku hanya padamu… hanya kau belahan jiwa… cinta membara… tiada tara…_

Kurapika : _Malu-malu dong, malu-malu dong… kamu ketahuan bohong… malu-malu-malu-malu dong, kamu ketahuan bohong…_

Kuroro : _Cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa… jika kamu yang memiliki… dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku…_

Kurapika : _Wahai dirimu pemain cinta… penikmat nafsu dunia… walau dirimu begitu indah… maaf kau tak pantas bagiku…_

Kuroro : _Aku mau makan, ku ingat kamu, aku mau tidur, juga ku ingat kamu, aku mau pergi, ku ingat kamu, oh cinta… mengapa semua serba kamu…_

Kurapika : _Ku ajak kau melayang tinggi, dan kuhempaskan ke bumi… ku mainkan sesuka hati, lalu kau kutinggal pergi…_

Kuroro : _Jangan-jangan kau tak terima cintaku, jangan-jangan kau hiraukan pacarmu, putuskanlah sajalah pacarmu, lalu bilang 'I love you' padaku…_

Kurapika : _Jangan memilih aku… bila kau tak sanggup setia… kau tak mengerti aku… diriku… yang pernah terluka…_

Kuroro : _Inilah saat terakhirku melihat kamu… jatuh air mataku, menangis pilu… hanya mampu ucapkan… selamat jalan kasih……_

Kurapika : *nimpuk Kuroro pake roller blade* (E? Memangnya ini Air Gear?) LU kira gw udah mau MATI apa?

Kuroro : (nose bleeding) Ya sori… gw kan udah gak tau lagu apa lagi yang bisa gw dinyanyikan… jadi karena gw suka ST 12, ya gw nyanyiin aja deh lagu itu……

Kurapika : (dalem hati: Ya ampun… pemimpin Ryodan yang beringas dan gak kenal belas kasihan itu… ternyata ngefans ama ST 12? What THE?)

Angin malam pun berhembus syahdu (syahdu?)…

Kurapika kelihatan kedinginan dengan wajah manis nan imutnya *author mimisan*……

Kuroro : Kamu kenapa?

Kurapika : (galak) Aku gak apa-apa! Gak usah kamu pedulikan aku!

Tiba-tiba Kuroro melingkarkan jaket hitamnya di seluruh tubuh Kurapika…

Kurapika blushing…… *author mimisan lima ember*

Kurapika : Lepasin aku…

Kuroro : Gak mau.

Kurapika : Lepasin!

Kuroro : Aku gak mau!

Kurapika : Kenapa kamu gak pulang aja sana… tinggalin aku sendiri…

Kuroro : Yah…… mungkin………… (pause sejenak) Karena aku suka kamu.

Kurapika : (betul2 blusing) *author digampar Kurapika pake papan penggilasan*

Kuroro : Karena itu aku gak mau ninggalin kamu sendirian di sini.

Kurapika : Kamu bohong……

Kuroro : Kamu tau alasan kenapa aku gak membunuh kamu waktu Ryodan menghabisi seluruh anggota sukumu?

Kurapika : (diam aja)

Kuroro : Tau gak?

Kurapika : Enggak……

Kuroro : Karena waktu itu aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihatmu.

Kurapika : *nimpuk Kuroro pake penggorengan* Berarti kamu pedofilia dong!

Kuroro : Kok gitu?

Kurapika : Waktu itu kan umurku masih 12 tahun… sedangkan kamu? Pasti udah 20-an. Masa kamu jatuh cinta ama anak kecil?

Kuroro : E? Gak tau deh…… tapi itulah yang kurasakan ketika memandangmu.

Kurapika : Tapi… kamu tau kan aku ini laki-laki?

Kuroro : Tau kok. Menurutku kamu itu cowok paling cantik di dunia…

Kurapika : (lagi2 blushing)

Wew, wew, wew…… (yaoi mode: on)

Audience: Ah… cerita sesat nih! Ayo kita bunuh saja author bejat yang menulis fanfic ini!

Author: (memberanikan diri untuk bersembunyi di markas Gen'ei Ryodan yang menyeramkan demi kelangsungan fanfic 'mempesona' ini)

Hmm… kita intip dulu yuk, keadaan Gon-tachi sekarang……

Gon : Leorio, menurutmu Kurapika akan baik2 saja?

Leorio : Memangnya kenapa? Dia bersama Kuroro kan? Pasti aman deh.

Killua : Justru itu yang Gon khawatirkan. Mereka kan musuh bebuyutan. Pasti nanti waktu mereka berdua kembali ada yang wajahnya bonyok, giginya rontok, pipinya lebam, atau tinggal peti matinya aja deh yang diantar ke sini.

Gon : Apa gak lebih baik kita cek mereka lagi ngapain?

Hisoka : Pasti mereka lagi pacaran!

Killua : Ngaco aja lu His!

Hisoka : Eh, jangan salah! Asal kalian semua tau ya, Kuroro itu naksir sama Kurapika lho! Oh ya, kalian tau gak perihal surat cinta yang diterima Kurapika beberapa hari yang lalu?

Gon : Iya, kami tau. Tapi kami belum dikasih tau ama Kurapika siapa yang ngirimin 'entu surat. Abisnya waktu dia mau bilang, ada telepon dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan kalau Leorio kecelakaan, jadinya dia langsung cap-cus ke sini deh… Emang yang ngirim siapa sih His?

Hisoka : Ya Ku-ro-ro lah! Memangnya siapa lagi?

Gon & Killua : WHAT? (matanya terbang sampai ke langit) *kayak lirik lagu siapa yah?*

Gon : Jadi Kuroro yang ngirim?

Hisoka : Iya!

Killua : Kuroro yang rambut hitam, yang ada tanda aneh di jidatnya, yang nyaris gak ada ekspresinya, yang pemimpinnya Gen'ei Ryodan, yang nama lengkapnya Kuroro Lucifer, Kuroro yang itu? (histeris)

Hisoka : (ngangguk kayak guk-guk) *ditampar bolak-balik*

Gon & Killua : APA? (pingsan)

Hisoka : Lho, kok malah pingsan sih?

Leorio : Sepertinya kita harus memanggil suster…

Tiba-tiba datanglah Kuroro & Kurapika yang seolah menjadi pasangan yaoi paling bahagia sedunia…

Kurapika : Hai, minna! (dengan wajah ceria nan memukau) *author tewas kehabisan darah*

Leorio : (matanya mencelat entah ke mana, lari-lari kayak matanya Spongebob)

Hisoka : (menatap Kuroro) _Apa yang kau lakukan… di belakangku…_

Leorio : (setelah matanya terpasang kembali dengan benar) _Mengapa tak kau tunjukkan… di hadapanku……?_

Hisoka & Leorio : _Aku menunggumu… menunggumu… menunggumu… mati… di depanku… di depanku… di depanku……_

Duet maut yang dilakukan oleh LeoHiso (grup duo baru?) itu pun sangat menghibur para pasien di seantero rumah sakit Tengoku… sampai2 panci dan wajan pun melayang dari kamar sebelah…

? : Woi! Berisik amat sih! Anak gw mau tidur!

Audience: ini rumah sakit atau rumah susun?

Leorio : Maaf Bu, maaf… (memunguti panci & wajan yang bertebaran) Lumayan nih buat dijual… hehehe……

? : Hei, balikin panci gw! (melempar vas bunga ke arah kepala Leorio)

Hisoka : Iya Bu, sebentar dong…… kagak sabaran amat sih! (mengembalikan panci, wajan, & vas bunga kepada si ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah kamar)

BRrrrUuuuuAaaakkkK! (suara pintu dibanting)

Hisoka : Apa kabar apaan nih? (ngemut permen Milkita)

Kuroro : Hmm…… kita berdua udah jadian!

Hisoka & Leorio : APA? (ikutan pingsan kayak Gon & Killua)

Kurapika : Lho? Kok semuanya pada pingsan sih? (terisak2 kecil) Akang Kuro, gimana dong ini?

Kuroro : Iya nih, padahal kan kita mau semuanya pada ngeliat kita ijab kabul di sini, ya kan dek Pika?

Kurapika : He-eh! Apa yang harus kita lakukan ya?

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita gajebo dan mengerikan ini?

Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang…

Pasti gak ada jawabannya… huehehehe…… *digaplok audience*

**_ bersambung _**

~ Note:

Hah… akhirnya…… chapter 3 selesai juga! (horeee… *jeritan kalbu*)

Maaf banget karena cerita ini pasti akan semakin membuat pusing para pembaca…

Karena itu, saya sarankan untuk membaca fanfic ini sambil memegang obat sakit kepala!

Wuah… banyak sekali lagu2 Indonesia yang saya gunakan di chapter kali ini…

Terpaksa saya harus mutar otak 360 derajat karena gak begitu sering mendengar lagu Indonesia…

Nah, special thanks juga untuk adik saya, yang ngebantu saya memikirkan semua lirik lagu2 itu…

Oh ya, khusus untuk Puresepe-san, gomen gomen ne karena saya gak bisa mengubah hubungan terlarang KuroPika dari abnormal menjadi normal…

Trus, kenapa saya gak buat ceritanya pake B. Inggris, jawabannya simple… karena saya gak begitu pintar berbahasa Inggris! *dilempar ke jurang*

Yah, mudah2an tidak menurunkan semangat minna-san sekalian untuk membaca fanfic ini…

Nah, karena comment saya sudah banyak banget *digilas truk* saya sudahi dulu ya…

And don't forget to review!

Thanks…… ^^

_ Azumaya Miyuki _


	4. Chapter 4: ada apa dengan Neon?

**Chain Princess**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter / Togashi Yoshihiro / Shueisha / Fuji TV.

Author: _Sekian lama… aku menunggu… untuk kedatanganmu… Datanglah… kedatanganmu kutunggu…_

Audience: *nimpukin author pake kaleng minuman* Kok malah dangdutan sih?

Author: Aduh… (ngusap2 jidat yang terkena lemparan jitu audience) Yaah… walaupun saya bukan penggemar dangdut, tapi kan lagu di atas cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan para fans (E? 'Fans'?) yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic paling gaje sedunia ini! Huwahahahahaa… (ketawa ala Buto Ijo)

Audience: *ngikat author di kursi besi dan melakban mulutnya*

Author: (dalem hati: Kalo aku diikat gini, gimana mau ngelanjutin fanfic nya? Helepp…)

Bagaimanakah nasib author selanjutnya?

_Bersambung_

Lho, lho, lho?

Kok malah jadi cerita tentang author sih?

Yaaahh… ini hanyalah sekelumit cerita sampingan mengenai si author…

Tak usah dihayati ataupun dipertanyakan… *digaplok*

Nah… mari kita masuki saja cerita yang semakin ngawur ini…..

Dalam acara Opera van Java… (ya…. eeeee….!)

Diceritakan Gon, Killua, Leorio, dan Hisoka tidak juga terbangun walaupun Kurapika sudah membuat gempa bumi lokal dengan Nen-nya…

(audience: emang bisa ya bikin gempa bumi pake Nen?)

Kuroro yang frustasi ingin cepat-cepat kawin ama Kurapika hendak memanggil penghulu.

Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Mari kita saksikan langsung di T-K-P…

Kuroro : Aku pergi dulu ya, 'yang…

Kurapika : Kamu mau ke mana?

Kuroro : Mau manggil penghulu. Biar kita cepetan kawin!

Kurapika : APA? (nyaris pingsan) Apa maksudmu, Kuroro?

Kuroro : Lho? Tapi tadi kamu yang pengen cepet2 nikah ama aku… Gimana sih 'yang?

Kurapika : Mmmm… itu… kan kita baru jadian… jangan buru-buru gitu dong… Aku tadi cuma bercanda kok, 'yang…

Kuroro : Oalaah… aku kira serius…

Kurapika : Maaf ya 'yang…

(Author: Bener2 gak kebayang deh kalo Kuro-pi & Pika-chan berdialog seperti ini…)

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu 4 hari, 12 jam, 39 menit, 55 detik… (huwaaa… lama amat!) Gon, Killua, Leorio, & Hisoka terbangun juga…

Gon : Ng? Di mana ini?

Kurapika : GON! Syukurlah! Kukira kamu sudah dead! (meluk2 Gon)

Killua : Iih… Kurapika! Kok yang dipeluk cuma Gon aja sih? Aku juga mau!

Kurapika : Iya, iya… (meluk2 Killua)

Leorio : Aku juga mau!

Hisoka : Aku juga!

Kurapika : Ooh… kalian mau INI? (mengepalkan tangannya)

Leorio & Hisoka : E? Ng-nggak jadi deh…

Killua : Pelukan Kurapika cuma buat kami yang masih anak2 tauk! Kalian berdua yang udah tua 'n bangkotan gak usah ngarep!

Leorio : Huh! Kamu mau makan bogem dariku ya? (marah)

Killua : Huwaaaaaa…! Mama, aku takut! (meluk Kurapika erat2)

Kurapika : E? M-A-M-A?

Gon : Huweee… Papa, kami takut ama monster! (meluk Kuroro)

Kuroro : (dalem hati: ?)

Leorio : APA? Lu bilang gw MONSTER, Gon? (tambah ngamuk)

Gon : Enggak juga sih. Lu ngerasa monster ya?

Leorio : Grrrrrr…!

Hisoka : Udahlah Leorio. Kita makan2 aja yuk! Gw baru beli coklat Choco Robo-kun satu truk nih! (promosi)

Killua : Coklat? (kuping kucingnya muncul) AKU MAU! (menyerbu coklat yang dibawa Hisoka)

Hisoka : Huwaaa…! Jangan sampai habis ya, Kill! Sisain juga buat gw!

Killua : Rebes bos! (melahap coklat dengan wajah berseri-seri)

Gon : Yang betul itu 'beres', Killua…

Killua : (sama sekali gak mendengar kata2 Gon karena sibuk makan coklat kegemarannya)

Pii… piii… piiii… (bunyi ringtone HP)

Kuroro : HP sapa tuh yang bunyi?

Kurapika : HP-ku, Akang Kuro… Bentar ya, aku angkat dulu… (mengangkat telepon) Ya halo?

? : Halo? Kurapika, ini gawat!

Kurapika : Ini Senritsu ya? Ada apa?

Senritsu : Iya, ini aku! Kurapika, Nona Neon kabur dari rumah!

Kurapika : Kok Nona bisa kabur sih?

Senritsu : Kagak tau. Tiba-tiba Nona udah gak ada di kamarnya! Pak Nostrad stress berat tuh jadinya. Beliau juga memanggilmu dan menyuruhmu mencari Nona.

Kurapika : Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang (menutup telepon)

Gon : Ada apa Kurapika?

Kurapika : Nona Neon hilang!

Gon dkk. : UWAPUWAAA? (baca: Apa?)

Kuroro : Neon… kayaknya aku pernah dengar nama itu deh…

Kurapika : Apa kamu pernah mengenalnya, Kuroro?

Kuroro : Nama lengkapnya Neon Nostrad, bukan?

Kurapika : Iya benar!

Kuroro : Ah! Dia kan gadis yang aku curi kekuatan meramalnya!

Kurapika : APA? (nepok Kuroro pake sepatu hak tinggi) Jadi kamu toh biang keroknya?

Kuroro : Jangan marah2 gitu dong, 'yang… (dalem hati: kok uke gw ini sadis amat ya jadi orang!)

Hisoka : Kurapika, kendalikan sedikit amarahmu kenapa sih?

Kurapika : Lu gak usah ikut campur deh, His! (mengacungkan rantainya)

Leorio : E? Barusan ada yang bilang es campur, yah? Gw mau, dong!

Kurapika : Leorio, kalo lu gak diem sekarang juga… (mata merahnya sudah muncul) tidur lu bakalan gak tenang malam ini…

Gon dkk. : Syeeerrreeeemmmm…

Kuroro : Maafkan aku 'yang kalo udah buat kamu kesal. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Mohon terimalah permintaan maaf dariku ini, Kurapika! Kamu adalah orang yang kucintai satu-satunya di dunia ini! (berlutut)

Kurapika : (hatinya mulai melunak) Baiklah, aku maafin kamu.

Kuroro : Makasih 'yang…

Kurapika : (senyum) *author kena serangan jantung*

Author: Saya tak bisa lagi melanjutkan fanfic ini… *gedubrak*

Audience: Author, author…! (guncang2 author)

Tiba-tiba datanglah Yagami Light dengan Death Note ditangannya…

Light: E? Jadi… yang tadi saya tulis namanya di sini adalah orang itu ya?

Audience: Light-kun! Kenapa kamu bunuh author cerita ini! Author belum mati aja fanfic-nya udah hiatus mulu! Apalagi sekarang dia sekarat… Bagaimana ini, Light-kun?

Light: Sori, sori… tadi aku gak sengaja… maksudnya mau bikin nama orang lain… eh kok malah tinta yang kupake buat nulis tumpah ke Death Note… trus pas kucoba membersihkan tintanya pake lidahnya Ryuk, malah tercetak nama 'Azumaya Miyuki'… Ternyata dia (nunjuk author yang terkapar tak berdaya) ya, orangnya…

Audience: Bagaimana ini jadinya, Light-kun? Kami telah lama menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini!

Light: Gimana yah… Kita liat aja deh nanti… (mencoba kabur)

Audience: Light-kun! Jangan kabur! Tanggung jawab, dong!

Light: DIAM! Atau kutulis nama kalian semua di dalam Death Note-ku!

Audience: Ampuuuunnnnn…

Akankah author hidup kembali?

Hidup ataupun tidak hidup yang pasti harus back to the story…

Gon : Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Kurapika?

Kurapika : Tentu aku akan kembali ke kediaman Nostrad untuk membantu mencari Nona…

Leorio : AKU IKUT DENGANMU! (semangat membara)

Hisoka : Lu kenapa Leorio?

Leorio : Bah! Ini namanya mabuk cinta, coy! Aku jatuh cinta ama gadis bernama Neon itu!

Kurapika : Hah? Memangnya kamu kenal ama Nona Neon?

Leorio : Aku pernah lihat dia waktu kamu ngajak aku, Gon, & Killua berkunjung ke rumah Tuan Nostrad! Dia berdiri di tangga… rambutnya berkibar dengan anggun… (menghayal)

Hisoka : Emangnya bendera?

Leorio : Lho, kok jadi bendera sih?

Hisoka : Kan berkibar-kibar juga… Hehehe…

Kurapika : Halah…

Leorio : Lu menghancurkan khayalan gw aja nih, His!

Hisoka : Sori, sori…

Leorio : Huft… (setengah kesal)

Hisoka : Ngomong2, si Neon ini orangnya kayak gimana sih?

Leorio : Hmmm… (kembali berimajinasi) Rambutnya panjang & selembut sutra… matanya biru laksana batu safir… wajahnya menawan bagaikan bidadari… tubuhnya mungil nan aduhai… lalu~

Kurapika : *menyumpal mulut Leorio dengan gumpalan kertas* Leorio terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Nona Neon hanyalah seorang gadis manis yang dahulunya piawai dalam hal ramal-meramal (dalem hati: masih cantikkan juga gw!)

Hisoka : Oooo… Tapi kok lu bilang 'dulunya'? Emang sekarang kekuatannya kenapa?

Kurapika : Tuh! (menunjuk Kuroro) Diambil ama pacar gw!

Hisoka : Hiieeeee? Lu kok gak pernah bilang sih kalo lu udah mendapatkan kekuatan yang sedahsyat itu, Kuro-pi?

Kuroro : Buat apa gw ngomong ama lu?

Hisoka : Kan kalo lu bisa ngeramal…

Kuroro : Hmmm?

Hisoka : Gw mau minta lu ngeramal kelanjutan hubungan gw ama Machi my darling…

Gon dkk. : *gubraks!*

Kurapika : Ya udah, kalo gitu gw cabut dulu ya! (kabur)

Leorio : Tunggu Kurapika! (nyusul Kurapika)

Kuroro : 'Yang! Aku kok ditinggal sih? (ngikutin Leorio)

Hisoka : Ah… pada kabur semua! Gw ikutan ah! (nempel di punggung Kuroro)

Gon : Aku juga mau ikut! (naik ke kepala Hisoka)

Apakah sebenarnya yang menyebabkan Neon kabur?

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah ini?

**_bersambung_**

~ Note:

Just review, please! (megap2 kecapekan ngetik)

-Azumaya Miyuki-

**EPILOG**

Killua : Huah…! Akhirnya abis juga coklatnya gw makan! Kenyang bener… (melihat sekeliling) LHO? Gon? Kurapika? Leorio? Hisoka? Kuroro? Kalian di mana? Ngajakin gw main petak umpet ya? Huh…!

**/ ^_^ \ **


	5. Chapter 5: petualangan Killua

**Chain Princess**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter / Togashi Yoshihiro / Shueisha / Fuji TV.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, inilah chapter 5 dari kisah gaje ini… *plak*

Killua : Kutu kupret! Kok gw ditinggalin sendiri sih ama mereka? Pada ke mana lagi 'tu orang! Tadi kan gw lagi keasyikan makan coklat… mana mungkin gw bisa dengar mereka ngebicarain apa… dasar gila!

? : Kenapa sih kamu kok malah ngeromet sendirian?

Killua : (celingak-celinguk) Hieee… kok ada suara tapi kagak ada orangnya? Jangan2… (ngeliat pohon beringin di depannya) 'ni pohon ada hantunya lagi…!

? : Aku bukan hantu! Coba kamu liat ke atas pohon deh!

Killua pun lantas mendongakkan kepalanya…

? : Hai! (turun dari pohon)

Killua : Bisuke?

Bisuke : Yup! Ternyata kamu masih ingat sama aku ya, Killu-chan… (cubit pipi Killua)

Killua : Ya iyalah gw masih ingat! Emang gw nenek2 tua renta kayak lu?

Bisuke : *kretek… kretek…..*

Killua : Eh? Ngapain lu mengepalkan tangan & ngibas-ngibasin kaki kayak kuda gitu?

Bisuke : Cuma mau liat apakah gw masih berbakat dalam olahraga tinju dan sepak bola.

Killua : Hee? Maksud lu apaan sih nek?

Bisuke : Nih, rasakan! Jurus Bambang Pamungkas menggiring bola sambil makan bubur ayam 'n minum Teh Botol Sosro! *nampol & nendang Killua sampai terbang ke langit*

Audience : (menatap angkasa) Waw… tinggi juga yah…

GaBRUK! (suara Killua jatuh)

Bisuke : Gimana rasanya? Mantab kan?

Killua : Iya, rasanya enak!

Bisuke : He? (dalem hati: 'ni anak sakit jiwa ya?) Emang rasanya rasa apaan sih? Coklat? Vanilla? Atau strawberry? (penasaran)

Killua : Rasa bubur ayam!

Bisuke : Hiiiiieeeeeee? Kok jadi rasa bubur ayam beneran?

Ternyata sewaktu jatuh tadi, Killua mendarat di bangku tukang jualan bubur ayam… langsung deh dia pesan lima mangkok & melahapnya dengan khidmat…

Killua : Nek, lu mau gak bubur-nya? Keburu gw habisin nih!

Bisuke : Eh, sepertinya lu deh yang malah mirip kakek2… Liat tuh, rambut lu putih kayak uban!

Killua : Uban lu bilang? Heh, lu ini buta warna ya, kagak bisa bedain putih ama silver! Rambut gw silver, Non! Bukan putih! Mata lu udah rabun yah?

Bisuke : Setan lu Kill!

Killua : Yang bilang gw malaikat siapa? Weeeekkkkk… (ngejek Bisuke)

Bisuke : Iih…! Ya udah deh, kita tanya aja ama bapak2 tukang jualan bubur ayam yang di sana, rambut lu itu sebenarnya warna PUTIH atau silver! Setuju?

Killua : Oke! Siapa takut!

Mereka berdua pun mendatangi tukang jualan tersebut…

Bisuke : Pak, numpang tanya boleh? (senyum manis nan memikat)

Tukang jualan : Boleh neng, silakan… (senyum balik)

Bisuke : (dalem hati: Hehehehehe…) Pak, sebetulnya warna rambut anak gila ini putih kan Pak? Iya kan Pak? Kayak ubanan kan Pak? Betul kan ya Pak? (menyodorkan tinjunya)

Tukang jualan : Eeeee… (ketakutan)

Killua : Salah Pak! Yang betul itu rambut saya ini warnanya silver kan Pak? Bikin saya tambah keren 'n ganteng kan Pak? Bukan malah membuat saya jadi kayak kakek-kakek kan Pak? Setuju sama saya kan Pak? (ngeluarin cakar kucing miliknya)

Tukang jualan : Heeeee… (tambah ketakutan)

Killua & Bisuke : Ayo dong Bapak… JAWAB!

Tukang jualan : LONTOOOONNGGGG… (melarikan diri)

Bisuke : Lho? Kok Bapak itu malah lari? Gerobak dagangannya juga ditinggalin gitu aja…

Killua : Iya nih! Lagian kan Bapak itu jualan bubur, kok malah teriak-nya 'lontong' sih?

Audience : (dalem hati: Huah! Bener2 lemot kalian berdua ini)

Killua : Ya udahlah, kita tanya orang di tempat lain aja yuk!

Bisuke : Ayo! Eh, tapi ngomong2, ke mana sahabat sejatimu si Gon-chan?

Killua : Dia tadi kabur bersama sahabat2-ku yang lain… dan aku tak tau dia pergi ke mana. Aku jadi sedih…

Bisuke : Tabah ya Killua… (ngusap2 punggung Killua)

Killua : Aku punya satu lagu untuk Gon. Boleh gak aku nyanyiin sekarang?

Bisuke : Silakan…

Killua : _Selama aku… masih bisa bernapas… masih sanggup berjalan… ku kan s'lalu memujamu… Meski ku tak tau lagi… engkau ada di mana… dengarkan aku… Ku merindukanmu…_

Bisuke : Hiks… hiks… aku jadi ikut sedih… tragis sekali kisah kalian… Kalian berdua saling menyayangi… tapi kini terpisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu… Oh, sungguh menyedihkan… (nari2 gaje)

Killua : Mmm… Bisuke? Menurut gw tarian norak bin konyol lu itu malah membuat lagu yang gw nyanyikan tadi jadi SANGAT ternista.

Bisuke : E? Jadi kamu gak suka tarianku?

Killua : Sama sekali TIDAK! (tegas)

Bisuke : Killua jahat! Killua jahat! Padahal aku sudah 'mengejarmu' sampai ke sini, hanya untuk bertemu lagi denganmu! Tapi apa? Kamu malah mengacuhkanku! Aku sedih, aku kecewa!

Killua : Kayak kucing 'n tikus aja ada kejar-kejarannya.

Hening sejenak…

Bisuke : Ooh… Killua! Kau sungguh autis! Kau sama sekali tidak bisa memahami perasaan seorang gadis! (lari ke balik pohon)

Killua : Woi Nenek! Lu mau ikut gw nyari Gon kagak? Kalo enggak, gw langsung cabut ya? Bye! (kabur)

Bisuke : Kok aku malah ditinggalin sih? Huwaaaa…!

Ibu-ibu 1 : *bisik* Orang gila ya?

Ibu-ibu 2 : *bisik* Kayaknya iya deh… tapi kok lebih mirip pengemis yah?

Ibu-ibu 3 : *bisik* Ah, jangan2 cewek itu lagi sakaw! Kita tinggalin aja yuk?

Ketiga ibu2 itu segera angkat kaki (dan tangan?) dari situ…

Killua : Hah… sial banget deh gw hari ini… bukannya ketemu sama Gon, malah tatap muka ama nenek sihir! Amplop deh!

Killua pun terus berjalan… hingga sampailah dia di sebuah rumah besar yang dijaga oleh banyak guk-guk… (ayo tebak… rumah siapakah ini?)

Killua : Gokil… rumahnya gede juga ya. Yah… walaupun jelas rumah gw jauh lebih besar… (menatap salah satu anjing yang tidur di halaman rumah tersebut) Dan anjing gw Mike juga jauh lebih besar daripada anjing yang di sana.

Killua pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat asing itu…

Killua : Ngapain juga ya gw di sini… mendingan cari Gon… mungkin dia ada di tempat lain… Oh Gon, di manakah dikau berada?

Tapi tiba-tiba Killua mendengar suara tawanya Gon dari arah rumah tersebut…

Killua : Gon? Apa dia ada di sini?

Dengan ragu-ragu, Killua pun memencet bel…

Namun setelah dia memencet bel sekitar 197 kali, tetap tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah…

Killua : Ah… kok gak ada yang keluar sih? Apa gak ada orang yah? (ngeliatin pagar rumah itu) Hmm… gw panjat aja ah pagarnya!

Killua lalu memanjat pagar rumah yang (menurutnya) tidak terlalu tinggi itu…

Anjing2 yang berada di halaman sama sekali tidak mengejar Killua karena tampaknya mereka menyukai Killua… (padahal Killua bisa bertransformasi jadi kucing)

Setelah itu Killua langsung mengetuk pintu…

Killua : Permisi… Bu? Pak? Dek? Kak? Bang? Mbak? Mas? Teteh? A'a? Kek? Nek? Eyang? Tante? Om? Bibi? Paman? Halah…

Setengah menit kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan tampaklah seorang wanita cantik dengan kimono biru… (kalo gak salah namanya Elisa)

Elisa : Tuan mau cari siapa ya?

Killua : Maaf, saya mau mencari teman saya. Namanya Gon. Apa dia ada di sini?

Elisa : Gon? (berpikir) Ah! Pasti dia orang yang datang bersama dengan Kurapika.

Killua : Eh? Kurapika juga ada di sini?

Elisa : Betul. Ini adalah rumah majikannya Kurapika. Mari Tuan, silakan masuk.

Killua : Hmm… jadi ini ya rumah keluarga Nostrad (mengikuti langkah Elisa)

Elisa : Mari Tuan, saya antarkan ke tempat Tuan Gon.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ruang tamu…

Tampaklah di situ Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Kuroro, dan Hisoka tengah bercakap2 serius…

Killua : Gon!

Gon : (menoleh) KILLUA! *lari dan memeluk Killua*

Killua : Gon, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu!

Gon : Aku juga! Aku kira kita takkan bertemu lagi…

Kurapika : Ehem… ehem…

Leorio : Suit, suit! Mesra amat sih kalian berdua!

Hisoka : (dalem hati: Ah… Gon-kun milikku…)

Kuroro : …

Sontak Killua dan Gon pun melepaskan pelukannya…

Killua : Err…(blushing) Jadi… ada kabar apa nih?

Leorio : Kita lagi nyari kekasih gw yang hilang! *disiram bensin ama Kurapika*

Killua : Ooh… trus udah ketemu belum?

Kurapika : Belum. Tapi aku udah tau dia ada di mana dengan rantaiku. Sekarang bodyguard2 yang lain sedang mencarinya.

Killua : Pantesan tadi pas gw nekan bel kagak ada orang yang keluar!

Kurapika : Iya… biasanya yang ngejaga keamanan di sini adalah bodyguard-bodyguard yang udah senior. Jadinya… pas kamu di luar tadi dan menekan bel, tidak ada yang merespon dari sini karena mereka semua lagi pergi mencari Nona.

Killua : Ooh… mmm… oh iya, Senritsu mana?

Kurapika : Kayaknya lagi di atas. Tadi udah turun sebentar kok. Mungkin lagi ada keperluan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan Senritsu dari arah atas…

Gon : Ada apa itu?

Leorio : Ayo cepat kita lihat!

Mereka berenam pun segera berlari menuju ruangan di lantai dua…

Apakah sesungguhnya yang terjadi dengan Senritsu?

Dan apakah Neon bisa ditemukan?

**_bersambung_**

~Note:

Finally, chapter 5 selesai juga! Yatta ne!

Mudah2an sesuai dengan keinginan para pembaca sekalian…

Dan silakan direview!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	6. Chapter 6: my name is Kuroro

**Chain Princess**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter / Togashi Yoshihiro / Shueisha / Fuji TV.

Mereka berenam pun segera naik ke lantai dua… dan menemukan Senritsu tengah duduk di pojok ruangan sambil terisak-isak…

Kurapika : Senritsu! Kamu kenapa?

Senritsu : Kurapika… hiks, hiks, hiks…

Killua : Ada apa?

Senritsu : Kyaaaa! Dia datang lagi! (menjauh)

Leorio : Apaan sih?

Senritsu : Itu… (menunjuk sosok kecil di lantai)

Gon : Itu apa? (mendekat)

Sosok hitam itu pun bergerak cepat mendekati Senritsu…

Senritsu : Tidak! Jangan mendekat! (kepleset dan jatuh menggelinding dari tangga)

Gon dkk. : Senritsu!

Kuroro : Eh, Hiso, coba deh lu periksa 'sosok' hitam tadi itu apaan.

Hiso-chan pun dengan gagah berani maju ke 'medan peperangan'…

Hisoka : Ya ampun! (sambil mengangkat sosok hitam tersebut)

Gon dkk. : Itu apaan sih?

Hisoka : Ini cuma kecoa! Yang kayak gini mah, jadi piaraan gw di rumah!

Gon dkk. : *kabur*

Hisoka : Woi! Kok gw ditinggalin sih? Pada takut ama kecoa ya? Ya elah… kecoa manis, come to daddy… sekarang kamu jadi peliharaaan aku yah… aduh manisnya… (bicara dengan kecoa)

Di lantai bawah…

Gon : Senritsu, kamu nggak apa-apa?

Senritsu : Aku nggak apa-apa… Cuma agak puyeng dikit…

Leorio : Itu sih, 'apa-apa'… bukan malah 'tidak apa-apa'!

Kurapika : Bahasa lu membingungkan. Coba deh kalo sebelum lu ngomong, cek dulu 'Spelling and Grammar'-nya pake komputer!

Leorio : Lho, kok gw yang jadi disalahin? Yang nulis script cerita ini kan author! Salahin author-nya dong!

Kurapika : (menatap author) Mmm… gw nggak mau ah!

Leorio : Kenapa?

Kurapika : Di samping author ada Yagami Light lagi pegang Death Note… entar gw dibunuh lagi kalo salah ngomong!

Hisoka : Hei… santai aja lagi… si Light itu bukan temannya author kok. Cuma si Light tadi lagi nyasar, jadi numpang ngadem di rumahnya author… (sambil megang pundak Kuroro)

Kuroro : Ngomong2, lu udah cuci tangan belum? Lu kan habis megang-megang kecoa, kok berani2-nya sih megang gw? *membidikkan pistol ke kepala Hisoka*

Hisoka : Wesh… tenang man! Gw udah cuci tangan kok! Pake sabun cap telepon! Wangi kan?

Leorio : Pasti itu sabun yang lu gunakan untuk nyuci baju. Abis… baju lu wanginya bikin puyeng, His!

Hisoka : Salah… gw kalo nyuci baju mah pake sabun colek cap kodok!

Kurapika : Setau gw pewarna baju yang ada merek 'cap kodok'-nya… bukan malah sabun colek.

Gon : Mereka lagi ngapain sih? (menunjuk Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, dan Kuroro yang tengah berdebat mengenai sabun)

Killua : Tauk ah! Ngomongin iklan produk sabun kok di sini… Mereka mau jadi salesman mungkin!

Senritsu : (ngangguk2)

Semenit kemudian…

Ada suara ketukan di pintu…

Senritsu pun membukanya…

Dan…

Dia terperangah begitu melihat siapa yang datang!

Senritsu : Nona Neon!

Gon dkk. : Hah? NEON?

Neon : Yup! It's me!

Leorio : Aiiih… akhirnya… Neon-ku sayang…

Neon : (menunjuk Leorio) Ini siapa ya?

Kurapika : Dia teman saya, Nona… (dalem hati: Lu jadi teman gw bikin malu aja!)

Neon : Ooh… (menatap Leorio) Hai, namaku Neon Nostrad. Kamu siapa?

Leorio : Na… nama… saya… Le-o-ri-o… (wajahnya merah padam)

Neon : Eeee… nama kamu mirip ama snack yang suka saya makan…

Leorio : Hah? Apaan tuh?

Neon : Leo Keripik Kentang!

Gon dkk. : *jungkir balik*

Leorio : Ooh… Leo keripik kentang yah… (langsung ilfil)

Neon : Hehehe… ya udah, aku ke atas dulu ya! Bye-bye minna! (melambaikan tangan)

Gon dkk. : Bye! (ikut2an melambai)

Ketika berjalan menuju lantai atas, tanpa Neon sadari dia menangkap sesosok manusia yang mampu membuatnya berdebar…

Neon : Kamu… (langsung loncat dari tangga) Kamu Kuroro, kan?

Kuroro : (kelihatan kaget) Kamu masih ingat aku?

Neon : Iya… waktu pertemuan kita itu, sebetulnya ada yang mau aku bilang sama kamu, tapi tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Kuroro : (dalem hati: Itu karena gw patahin leher lu supaya bisa ngambil kekuatan meramal lu!) Mmm… lalu, apa yang mau kamu katakan?

Neon : Aku… aku… aku suka kamu, Kuroro!

Gon dkk. : WHAT?

Kurapika : APA? *shock*

Kuroro : Eh… anu…

Neon : Apa aku boleh jadi pacarmu?

Kurapika : (langsung narik tangan Kuroro) _Dia untukku, bukan untukmu._

Neon : (narik tangan Kuroro yang satu lagi) _Dia milikku, bukan milikmu._

Kurapika : _Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu, biarkan aku mendekatinya…_

Neon : _Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya, karena dia berikan aku pertanda juga, janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi…_

Kurapika : _Dia untuk aku…_

Neon : _Bukan… dia untuk aku…_

Gon dkk. : Kok mereka berdua malah nyanyi?

Kuroro : Gw sendiri heran… apa ini cara cewek buat ngerebutin cowok?

Kurapika : *ngelempar Kuroro pake bola basket* Gw BUKAN cewek! Ingat itu baik2!

Kuroro : Iya 'yang… aku selalu ingat kok… (mengusap kepalanya yang benjol kayak Shin-chan)

Neon : Apa? 'Sayang'? Apa aku nggak salah denger?

Leorio : Sama sekali nggak tuh… Kuroro memang sudah jadi pacarnya Kurapika kok… (memanas-manasi Neon)

Neon : Apa? Betulkah itu Kuroro?

Kuroro : Maafkan aku, Neon. Mungkin bukan aku lelaki yang pantas untuk mendampingimu.

Neon : Tapi… tapi… tapi… waktu itu… kita begitu akrab…

Kuroro : Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Dan ada yang mau kutegaskan padamu.

Neon : Apa itu? (terisak)

Kuroro : My name is Kuroro. And I'm not your boyfriend.

Neon : Huwaaaa…! (nangis jerit2)

Leorio : Udahlah Neon, jangan nangis lagi ya! Mmm… nanti aku belikan Leo Keripik Kentang deh. Oke?

Neon : Kamu mau beliin itu buatku?

Leorio : Tentu! Beli Leo sebanyak satu bus juga boleh!

Neon : E? Benarkah? (matanya berbinar)

Leorio : Iya!

Neon : Kalo gitu, ayo kita beli sekarang…! (menggandeng Leorio)

Mereka berdua pun menghilang entah ke mana…

Killua : Heee… keliatannya Leorio telah berhasil memikat gadis pujaannya ya…

Gon : Mmm… Kurapika udah ama Kuroro, Leorio udah ama Neon, nah kita gimana dong Killua?

Killua : (menatap Gon lalu blushing) Y-ya udah… kamu jadi uke-ku aja…

Gon : (ikutan blushing) Eeehhh… itu… (memainkan jari)

Killua : Mau nggak?

Gon : Mmm… boleh…

Killua : Sip!

Sementara itu…

Hisoka : _Separuh jiwaku pergi… memang indah semua… tapi berakhir luka… kau main hati… dengan sadarmu… kau tinggal aku… Benar ku mencintaimu, tapi tak begini… kau khianati hati ini… kau curangi aku…_

? : Buat siapa tuh lagunya?

Hisoka : Hiks… buat Kurapika dan Gon…

? : Ooh… jadi sekarang lu udah punya kecengan baru… sehingga gw nggak diperhatiin lagi ya…

Hisoka : (dalem hati: Eh? Kayaknya gw kenal deh ama suara ini…)

? : Hisoka bodoh! Liat mukanya kenapa sih kalo orang lagi ngomong!

Hisoka pun mengangkat wajahnya…

Hisoka : MACHI?

Machi : Dasar bego.

Hisoka : Kamu beneran Machi?

Machi : Nggak, gw duplikatnya. Ya iyalah ini gw! Lu ngaco banget sih! *nabok Hisoka*

Hisoka : Hieee… kalo udah ditabok mah, gw pasti tau! Ini memang lu! Machi my darling! (meluk Machi)

Machi : Eh, gw lagi bosen nih. 'Coz di markas Ryodan kagak ada kerjaan. Pimpinan juga sibuk pacaran ama anak dari Kuruta itu. So, mau nggak kalo kita kencan?

Hisoka : Ken-kencan? (matanya berbinar) MAU!

Machi : Ya udah, yuk kita pergi! (memegang tangan Hisoka, Hisoka langsung mimisan)

Lalu…

Kuroro : Wah, semuanya pada pergi jalan-jalan! Kita juga yuk, 'yang! (menatap Kurapika)

Kurapika : E? Lain kali aja ya… Aku lagi banyak pikiran…

Kuroro : Kamu kenapa 'yang? Mukamu pucat…

Kurapika : Aku nggak apa-apa… cuma pusing sedikit…

Kuroro : Ooh… mau aku antar ke kamar?

Kurapika : Nggak usah, aku bisa sendiri… (jalan kayak zombie ke kamar di lantai atas)

Kuroro : Mmm… apa Kurapika baik-baik saja ya?

Nyahaa… setelah masalah Senritsu dan Neon terpecahkan, sekarang malah muncul masalah baru!

Apa pula yang terjadi pada Kurapika?

**_bersambung_**

~ Note:

Hah… akhirnya chapter 6 juga…

Tanpa banyak kata, saya hanya meminta para pembaca untuk mereview!

Yah, supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kekurangan yang tentu ada di dalam fanfic nista ini… *dipentung*

Dan, saya ucapkan banyak2 terima kasih untuk minna-san yang berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic karangan saya ini…

Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu!

Selain itu, mudah-mudahan chapter kali ini bisa memenuhi selera pembaca.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, jya ne'!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	7. Chapter 7: homesick

**Chain Princess**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter / Togashi Yoshihiro / Shueisha / Fuji TV.

Sudah seharian Kurapika nggak turun-turun dari kamarnya…

Hal ini membuat Kuroro jadi heran…

'_Apa Kurapika sakit?'_ begitu pikirnya…

Jadi, karena penasaran, Kuroro pun naik ke kamar atas…

Dan menjumpai Kurapika yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasur dengan rambut acak-acakkan…

Kuroro : Kurapika?

Kurapika : Hmm?

Kuroro : Kamu baik-baik saja?

Kurapika : Iya… (mendesah) Cuma habis mimpi buruk.

Kuroro : Mimpi buruk?

Kurapika : Ya… kejadian lima tahun yang lalu terus terngiang di ingatanku… membuat kepalaku sakit…

Kuroro : Kejadian lima tahun yang lalu?

Kurapika : (tersenyum getir) Iya… kejadian saat Gen'ei Ryodan membantai keluargaku…

Kuroro : Ooh… (mati kutu) Maafkan aku ya, 'yang!

Kurapika : 'Maaf'?

Kuroro : Iya… aku minta maaf.

Kurapika : Apa kata 'maaf' bisa mengembalikan semuanya?

Kuroro : Tidak…

Kurapika : Itulah!

Kuroro : (dalem hati: Kok Kurapika jadi dingin banget gitu sih?)

Kurapika : Mmm… aku juga seharusnya… meminta maaf…

Kuroro : Buat apa?

Kurapika : Aku terus saja mengulang-ulang masa lalu kita yang suram… Padahal sudah seharusnya aku melupakannya.

Kuroro : Kayaknya kamu agak stress ya?

Kurapika : (senyum) Sedikit…

Kuroro : Kalau begitu, besok kita jalan-jalan yuk!

Kurapika : (bingung) Ke mana?

Kuroro : Liat aja besok. Oke?

Kurapika : He-eh…

Kuroro : Sekarang kamu tidur lagi aja, ya. Aku juga mau keluar kok. Mau nonton Cinta Fitri…

Audience: Eee? Penjahat sekelas Gen'ei Ryodan nonton Cinta Fitri? Yang bener aja! *author digaplok Kuroro pake sendal*

Kurapika juga ternyata sama bingungnya dengan audience…

Kurapika : 'Yang… kamu… demen nonton sinetron?

Kuroro : Oh… ya jelas dong, 'yang! Aku tuh suka banget nonton sinetron, acara gosip alias infotainment, dan film-film yang romantis!

Kurapika : (dalem hati: Ha? Apa betul lu Kuroro yang membantai seluruh anggota suku gw? Kok feminim banget sih? Siapa yang uke, siapa yang seme, nih!)

Kuroro : Kok diam, 'yang?

Kurapika : Nggak apa-apa… cuma sedikit shock aja…

Kuroro : Hahaha… aku bercanda, Kurapika! Aku tuh sama sekali gak suka sama yang namanya sinetron… ataupun acara kecewek2an yang lainnya! Sebenarnya aku mau nonton Piala Dunia, bukannya Cinta Fitri!

Kurapika : Ooh… syukurlah… (dalem hati: Ternyata masih bener dia seme-nya dan gw uke-nya…)

Kuroro : Ya udah deh 'yang… aku turun dulu ya… Selamat tidur, mimpi indah…

Kurapika : Makasih 'yang…

Kuroro pun menutup pintu kamar dengan perasaan tenang…

Setidaknya dia dapat 'sedikit' menghibur Kurapika…

Karena senyuman Kurapika adalah hal yang paling penting bagi dirinya… (sejak kapan tuh?)

Esok harinya…

Kurapika : Wah… udah pagi… Kuroro mana ya? (keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga)

Ternyata Kuroro kecapekan begadang nonton bola sehingga ketiduran di sofa…

Kurapika : (dalem hati: Mmm… dia manis banget ya kalau lagi tidur…)

Kurapika terus memandangi Kuroro yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya…

Tiba-tiba Kurapika blushing…

Kurapika : AH! Aku ini mikir apaan sih?

Teriakan Kurapika itu malah membuat Kuroro terbangun…

Kuroro : Ada apa, 'yang?

Kurapika : Nggak ada apa-apa… (tersipu malu) Cuma lagi latihan nyanyi rock aja kok!

Kuroro : Ooh… (garuk2 kepala)

Kurapika : Gimana hasil pertandingan bolanya tadi malam?

Kuroro : Tim kesayanganku kalah 'yang!

Kurapika : Yah… sayang banget…

Kuroro : Nggak apa-apalah… lagi nggak rejeki mungkin…

Kurapika : Iya, ya.

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama…

Tiba-tiba…

Perut Kuroro dan Kurapika berbunyi hampir bersamaan… (emangnya paduan suara?)

Kurapika : Eh…

Kuroro : Malu-maluin banget sih… perutku bunyi segitu kerasnya…

Kurapika : Hahaha… tapi kok bisa barengan gini ya?

Kuroro : Itulah yang namanya jodoh.

Lagi-lagi Kurapika tersipu begitu mendengar ucapan Kuroro barusan…

Kurapika : A-aku siapkan sarapan dulu ya…

Kuroro : Oke.

Kurapika pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan…

Namun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia terjatuh karena badannya lemas…

Kuroro : Kurapika! Kamu nggak apa-apa?

Kurapika : Aku nggak apa-apa…

Kuroro : Sudah! Biar aku aja yang buat sarapannya, ya. Kamu duduk aja di sofa.

Kurapika : Iya…

Kuroro pun menggendong Kurapika hingga ke sofa… (author blushing)

Audience: Lho? Kok malah author yang blushing? Seharusnya Kurapika dong! *ngelempar tomat ke arah author*

Author: Lumayan… buat emak gw masak… (ngutip semua tomat yang dilempar oleh audience)

Audience: EEH?

Tukang jualan tomat: Woy…! Balikin tomat gw! Belum dibayar itu!

Kembali ke cerita yang sebenarnya…

Kurapika : Nggak apa-apa kamu yang nyiapin sarapannya?

Kuroro : Nggak apa-apa… Kamu santai aja di sini ya.

Kurapika : Makasih, Kuroro.

Kuroro : (hanya tersenyum penuh arti)

Akhirnya Kuroro-lah yang menyiapkan sarapan…

Kuroro : Hah… Gw sebetulnya nggak bakat masak… Di markas aja, kalo mau makan, tinggal telepon rumah makan dan minta diantarin… Trus, juga nggak perlu bayar karena pas tukang delivery-nya ngeliat siapa gw, langsung kabur tanpa menagih bayaran! (wooo… Kuroro curang…)

Lalu…

Kuroro : Kurapika, sarapannya udah siap. Tapi gw nggak tau kalo rasanya enak apa enggak ya…

Namun, Kurapika sudah tidak ada di tempat…

Kuroro : Lho? Kurapika ke mana?

Kuroro yang panik pun mencari Kurapika di seluruh penjuru rumah keluarga Nostrad yang cukup besar…

Di kamar, di ruang tamu, di halaman, di kandang guk-guk (ampun deh… nyarinya sampai di situ juga?), dan di tempat2 lainnya sudah dijelajahi Kuroro, namun Kurapika tak kunjung di temukan…

Kuroro : Kurapika cintaku! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku dengan cara seperti ini?

? : Lu kenapa sih Kuroro?

Kuroro pun berbalik, dan melihat Kurapika berdiri di sampingnya…

Kurapika : Kok lu sampai nangis-nangis gitu? Ada berita kemalangan di televisi ya?

Kuroro : KURAPIKA! (meluk2 Kurapika)

Kurapika : ? (benar2 bingung)

Kuroro : Di manakah tadi dikau berada, dindaku? (Jiaaahh… bahasanya lebay banget…)

Kurapika : Aku tadi… cuma ke toilet kok…

Kuroro : APA?

Kurapika : Iya… emangnya kenapa?

Kuroro : Enggak ada apa-apa… (dalem hati: Iya ya, tadi gw nggak ngecek di toilet! Tapi untung juga, sempat gw nggak sengaja ngeliat Kurapika di kamar mandi, bisa-bisa gw langsung diputusin! Kurapika 'kan orangnya emosional banget…)

Kurapika : Hayo… bengong mikirin apa tuh?

Kuroro : Nggak ada kok. Oh ya, yuk kita sarapan sekarang!

Mereka berdua pun sarapan dengan romantisnya…

Audince: Ah, author ngarang! Apanya coba yang romantis?

Author: Iya dong, mereka berdua 'kan makan bersama dengan penuh kedamaian…

Audience: Damai sih damai, tapi apa romantisnya coba kalo sarapan di antara 'tumpukan' dan 'gunungan' orang-orang yang masih tidur?

Eh… memang benar sih… Kurapika & Kuroro sarapannya duduk di karpet kayak lesehan, plus di kanan-kirinya ada Leorio, Hisoka, Gon, dan Killua yang masih saja bobo' dengan nyenyaknya…

Gon dan Killua, seperti biasa tidurnya gawat banget, saling tendang-tendangan, gigit-gigitan (wew…), cakar-cakaran, gaplok-gaplokan, dll…

Sementara Leorio ngorok dan Hisoka ngigau mau makan permen karet merek terbaru yang bisa menghasilkan balon segede pesawat…

Kurapika : Ngomong2, di sekeliling kita rame juga ya…

Kuroro : Iya… Tadi malam, kita berlima nonton Piala Dunia rame2, sekaligus diajakin Hisoka main kartu, makanya kita semua pada ketiduran di sofa.

Kurapika : Ooh… pantes. Trus, Nona Neon ama Machi?

Kuroro : Mereka tidur di kamar atas.

Kurapika : Hmm… (memikirkan sesuatu)

Kuroro : Kenapa 'yang?

Kurapika : Nggak apa-apa. Seharusnya, kalian yang udah dewasa itu gak ngebiarin anak kecil kayak Killua dan Gon nonton hingga semalam itu.

Kuroro : Hmm… jadi 'mother-complex' nih ceritanya?

Kurapika : Apaan sih…!

Kuroro : Hehehe… aku becanda kok… Iya 'yang, lain kali pasti aku suruh mereka tidur.

Kurapika : (menepuk pundak Kuroro) Good father.

Mereka pun menghabiskan sarapan mereka masing-masing…

Kurapika : Oh ya, katanya kemarin kamu mau ngajak aku jalan-jalan?

Kuroro : Iya. Abis sarapan dan mandi kita langsung pergi yuk!

Kurapika : Emangnya mau ke mana?

Kuroro : Kalau aku bilang sekarang, nggak jadi kejutan dong?

Kurapika : Mmm… (manyun)

Kuroro : Ng… kalau dilihat dari bahasa tubuhnya (kata2 siapa tuh ya?), kamu itu pasti menderita homesick.

Kurapika : Homesick? Maksudmu, aku rindu dengan kampung halamanku?

Kuroro : Yup!

Kurapika : Ooh ya, udah lima tahun aku nggak liat Desa Rukuso… sekarang sudah jadi seperti apa ya?

Kuroro : Makanya, untuk menyembuhkan homesick-mu, yuk kita pergi jalan-jalan!

Kurapika : Oke deh. Aku siap-siap dulu ya.

Kuroro : (mengangguk)

Ke manakah sebetulnya mereka akan pergi? (sebetulnya udah ketebak banget yah…)

Bagaimanakah kisah perjalanan Kurapika dan Kuroro?

Nantikan episode selanjutnya hanya di Cinta Fitri… eh salah…maksudnya di Chain Princess, fanfic HxH paling gaje di seluruh dunia!

**_bersambung_**

~ Note:

Hah… saya kok sedikit kecewa dengan chapter ini…

Kayaknya nggak terlalu lucu… (emang chapter2 sebelumnya lucu apa?)

Belakangan ini memang ide saya lagi seret banget…

Jadi, saya mohon maaf kalo chapter kali ini kurang berkenan…

Tapi memang kalo mengungkit masalah suku Kuruta, kayaknya nggak bisa dibawa bercanda ya... saya takut ditimpuk Kurapika-hime… *digampar ama yang bersangkutan*

'N ngomong2, kayaknya kalo diliat2, yang ngomong di chapter kali ini cuma Kuroro dan Kurapika ya? *author ditimpuk oleh tokoh2 lain yang nggak kebagian peran*

Silakan dibaca dan silakan direview!

Sankyuu minna-san…

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	8. Chapter 8: a travel to Rukuso village

**Chain Princess**

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter / Togashi Yoshihiro / Shueisha / Fuji TV.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Kurapika dan Kuroro pun segera berangkat ke bandara untuk langsung cabut ke desa Rukuso dengan menggunakan pesawat…

Sementara itu di rumah...

Leorio : Ada yang tau nggak di mana Kuroro dan Kurapika?

Hisoka : Meneketempe! Gw aja baru bangun… (garuk2 kepala sambil narik selimut)

Leorio : Eh, jangan narik2 selimutnya dong! Gw juga kedinginan nih!

Hisoka : Aduh… dikit aja…

Akhirnya mereka berdua jadi rebut-rebutan selimut… (ya ampuun…)

Killua : Hoooiii… berisik amat sih! Gw masih ngantuk! Diam dulu bacot lu itu kenapa sih?

Gon : Iya nih, gara-gara diajakin begadang ama Hisoka 'n Leorio, sekarang kepalaku jadi pusing…

Hisoka : Lu nggak biasa begadang ya Gon?

Gon : Nggak…

Hisoka : Wah, berarti lu nggak pernah ikut siskamling ya? Waduh… parah lu! Jadi cowok nggak berani menjaga keamanan lingkungan sekitar!

Gon : (melempar bantal ke kepala Hisoka) Gw masih kecil tauk! Belum bisa ikut siskamling!

Hisoka : Oh iya ya… (belagak blo'on)

Killua : Eh, gw laper nih…

Leorio : Iya, perut gw juga keroncongan.

Gon : Tapi diantara kita berempat nggak ada yang bisa masak, kan?

? : Soal masak, leave it to us!

Mereka pun menoleh, dan melihat Neon serta Machi udah siap dengan celemeknya masing-masing…

Neon : Hehehe… biar kita berdua, cewek-cewek yang cantik dan jago ini yang masak!

Leorio : Serius kamu mau masak, lampu Neon-ku? Nanti tangan kamu jadi kasar lho…

Neon : Nggak apa-apa. Buat Leo keripik kentang-ku, apapun akan kulakukan!

Killua : Jiah… mereka berdua malah mesra-mesraan… (geleng2)

Sementara itu…

Hisoka : Machi my darling, kamu cantik sekali kalau dandan kayak gini…

Machi : Maksud kamu, aku jadi cocok banget kalau pake celemek seperti pembantu? GITU?

Hisoka : Eh… bukan… Maksud aku, kamu selalu tampil cantik dengan apapun yang kamu kenakan… (merayu)

Machi : Waktu bangun tidur juga cantik?

Hisoka : Ya iya lah… masa' ya iya dong? Mulan aja Jamilah bukan Jamidong…

Machi : (cubit2 pipi Hisoka) Makasih ya, Hisoka my honey!

Gon : Ah… yang ini juga malah pacaran…

Killua : Sepertinya kita harus masak sendiri demi memenuhi kebutuhan perut dan pangan kita, Gon…

Gon : Aku setuju. Naga-naga di perutku sudah dangdutan nih!

Killua : Hah? NAGA? Bukannya cacing?

Gon : Iya, waktu kecil keluargaku 'kan miskin banget, jadinya nggak mampu beli obat cacing. Sekarang, cacing-cacingnya udah berkembang biak menjadi naga. Gitu deh, ceritanya… (matanya berkaca-kaca)

Killua : Aduh Gon, kasihan sekali kamu… (peluk-peluk Gon)

Leorio : Hei, kok malah yaoi-an pula kalian di sini?

Killua : Alah… kalian sendiri tadi juga mesra-mesraan sama pacar kalian! Masa' aku nggak boleh melakukannya juga ama Gon? Lu mau INI ya? (ngeluarin cakarnya)

Leorio : Eh? Ng-nggak… ampun… (keringat dingin)

Killua : Huh! Makanya, jangan suka bicara sembarangan!

Gon : Sudahlah Killua…

Killua : Ah… kamu terlalu baik, Gon! Tapi mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan aku menjadikanmu sebagai uke-ku…

Gon : (blushing)

Neon : Udah yuk! Sekarang kita mulai masak!

Gon cs. : AYO! (mengangkat tangan tinggi2)

Tiba-tiba…

Killua : Hei, kalian pada nyium bau yang kurang sedap, nggak?

Hisoka : Iya nih! (nutup hidung) Busyet! Mantap banget aromanya!

Machi : Ada yang belum pake deodorant ya?

Neon : Wah! Super duper bau! (menyemprotkan parfum ke segala penjuru)

Ternyata…

Bau itu berasal dari truk petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Neon…

Gon : Ya ampun! Gw kira bau apaan… rupanya bau sampah…

Leorio : Hah… bikin puyeng…

Neon : Minna, nih ada masker! (ngebagiin masker satu persatu) Kita pake aja masker ini… supaya acara masak-memasak kita tidak terganggu…

Hisoka : Okelah kalo beg-beg-begitu.

Setelah semuanya memakai masker…

Neon : Ayo, semuanya, kita mulai kegiatan memasak sarapan ini!

Gon cs. : AYO! (nggak ada yang berani ngangkat tangan) ternyata memang ada yang belum pake deodorant…

Mereka pun memasak dengan keahlian yang minim…

(kebanyakan dari mereka keahliannya 'kan ngebunuh orang, bukannya masak!)

Hingga, terciptalah suatu masakan yang tak pernah diciptakan sebelumnya oleh berbagai macam koki di seluruh dunia!

Leorio : Ini apaan sih? (menunjuk maha karya alias sarapan buatan mereka yang terletak di atas meja makan)

Gon : Dibilang mie rebus bukan, dibilang nasi goreng bukan, dibilang hot dog bukan, dibilang bubur bukan, dibilang soto bukan, dibilang sate bukan, dibilang sup bukan, dibilang ayam penyet bukan, dibilang hamburger juga bukan… Jadinya apa dong?

Hisoka : Wahaha… kalian nggak tau ini namanya apa?

Gon cs. : Enggak tuh!

Hisoka : Hah, payah kalian semua!

Machi : Emangnya lu tau apa nama masakan ini, His?

Hisoka : Hehehe… sebenarnya gw juga nggak tau!

Gon cs. pun serta merta mengeroyok Hisoka dengan sekuat tenaga…

Hisoka : Ampun… ampuuunn… Gw 'kan cuma becanda, kok mukulnya pada serius sih?

Killua : Kita terbawa suasana. Kalau gw mah terbawa alam. 'Kan gw udah dididik untuk jadi orang kejam sejak kecil.

Leorio : Udahlah! Nanti aja kita ngobrol-nya. Makan dulu yuk!

Neon : Ayo, ayo… silakan ambil sumpit, sendok, garpu, pisau, gergaji, palu, parang, dan kapak-nya di meja makan… yang mau makan pake tangan juga boleh…

Gon : Hah? Sumpit, sendok, garpu, ama pisau mungkin memang peralatan makan. Tapi selebihnya kok malah perkakas yang dijual di toko material sih? Emangnya kita mau jadi tukang yah?

Killua : Kayak nggak ngerti aja lu, Gon. Si Neon itu mau nyoba ngelawak. Sayangnya agak garing.

Neon : E? Garing? Mana, mana? (liat kanan-kiri)

Machi : Nyariin siapa sih?

Neon : Garing vokalis band Nidji! Aku tuh penggemar beratnya!

Gon cs. : Itu mah 'Giring' kaleee…!

Neon : Oh iya, ya? Neon lupa nih…

Hisoka : Ngakunya fans tapi kok kayak gitu.

Mereka pun memulai sarapan dengan santai…

Ketika selesai makan…

Killua : Gon, si Kurapika ama Kuroro mana?

Gon : Aku juga nggak tau. Pergi bulan madu mungkin ya?

Hisoka : Gimana ceritanya bisa bulan madu… kawin aja belum!

Leorio : Betul tuh!

Neon : Coba deh di telepon… siapa tau mereka berdua lagi jogging atau jalan-jalan…

Gon : Betul juga ya. Coba deh aku telepon… (mengambil HP-nya dan menghubungi Kurapika)

Kurapika : _Halo?_

Gon : Kurapika, ini aku, Gon. Kamu dan Kuroro lagi ada di mana?

Kurapika : _Ah… kami lagi di bandara. Aku ada urusan sebentar di tempat kelahiranku, di desa Rukuso. Memangnya kenapa, Gon?_

Gon : Yah… Kurapika jalan-jalan nggak ngajak-ngajak!

Kurapika : _Maaf ya Gon, tadi kami buru-buru banget… Lagian, kalian semua masih pada tidur. Aku nggak tega ngebangunin kalian. Katanya kalian habis nonton Piala Dunia 'kan tadi malam? Pasti kalian ngantuk berat. Mmm... tapi…_

Gon : Tapi apa?

Kurapika : _Kalo kalian nanti mau nyusul kami ke sana, boleh-boleh aja sih…_

Gon : Heeeee… kayaknya ide bagus tuh! Kita ketemu disana ya!

Kurapika : _Oke, aku tunggu kalian semua. Bye!_

Gon : Bye! (menutup telepon)

Leorio : Dia pergi ke mana, Gon?

Gon : Ke desa Rukuso, tempat tinggalnya Kurapika dulu. Katanya ada sedikit keperluan di sana.

Machi : Desa Rukuso… tempat bermukimnya seluruh anggota suku Kuruta dahulu, dan tempat di mana Gen'ei Ryodan membantai mereka semua…

Hisoka : Iya ya, kalo ada yang menyebut nama desa itu, jadi ingat pembantaian besar-besaran Ryodan. Dan tidak lupa, bola mata api yang bersinar cantik itu…

Leorio : Hah… untung aja kalian berdua nggak ngomong itu di depannya Kurapika. Bisa-bisa kalian langsung dibungkam pake rantainya!

Gon : Kurapika selalu kesal tiap ada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu…

Neon : Sudahlah, kenapa suasananya jadi manyun begini? Yuk, kita bersiap-siap! Katanya mau menyusul mereka.

Mereka berenam pun segera bersiap-siap…

Killua : Eh, Gon! Lu tau nggak di mana Choco Robo-kun gw yang gw beli di supermarket kemarin?

Gon : Kalo nggak salah 'kan lu simpan di bawah meja di kamarnya Kurapika.

Killua : Oh iya ya! Gw ke sana dulu ya.

Killua lantas pergi ke kamar Kurapika untuk mencari coklat miliknya…

Killua : Nah, ini dia Choco Robo-kun kesukaan gw! Nyam, nyam, nyam…

Ketika Killua hendak meninggalkan kamar, dia melihat ada surat tergeletak di atas meja…

Karena penasaran, diambilnyalah surat tersebut dan dimasukkannya ke dalam kantung celananya…

Ia pun turun ke bawah…

Gon : Udah ketemu coklatnya, Kill?

Killua : Udah. Tapi selain nemuin coklat, gw juga nemuin surat rahasia! (menunjukkan selembar kertas dari kantungnya)

Leorio : Eh? Lu ngambil barangnya Kurapika? Entar dia marah lho!

Killua : Yah… kalau surat ini memang penting, kenapa ditaruh sembarangan? Udah tau gw orangnya iseng… Lagipula, aura yang terkandung di dalam surat ini kelam, kayaknya ada niat jahat yang tertulis disini…

Leorio : Niat jahat? Ayo, kita baca sekarang!

Killua : Entar aja kita baca di pesawat. Pasti lebih menegangkan!

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka pun segera berangkat ke bandara.

Gon : Barusan Kurapika sms gw, katanya dia udah sampai di desa Rukuso.

Leorio : Bilang aja padanya kira-kira sejam lagi kita juga akan sampai disana.

Gon : Oke.

Setengah jam menjelang pesawat take off…

Leorio : Eh Kill, lu bilang mau baca suratnya begitu kita udah di pesawat!

Killua : Oh iya… yuk kita baca sama-sama!

Killua pun mengeluarkan surat tersebut dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi supaya Gon, Leorio, Neon, Hisoka, dan Machi yang duduk berurutan di samping dan di belakangnya bisa turut membacanya pula.

_Kuroro… Kuroro Lucifer._

_Orang yang telah seenaknya mengambil kebahagiaanku._

_Orang yang telah sesuka hatinya membantai seluruh anggota sukuku._

_Orang yang telah kurang ajar mencungkil bola mata api hanya untuk dijadikan koleksi._

_Dan… orang yang telah merebut hatiku._

_Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku tak pernah menduga jadinya akan seperti ini._

_Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku mengira aku akan segera melupakan perasaanku jika aku membunuhmu._

_Tapi aku tak bisa…_

_Aku hampir gila karena membunuh Ubogin dan Pakunoda._

_Balas dendamku tak terasa menyenangkan._

_Tak terasa membahagiakan._

_Dan sama sekali tak terasa sempurna… seolah tak ada kemenangan…_

_Saat kau nyatakan cinta kepadaku, jauh di lubuk hatiku aku merasa sangat senang._

_Tapi sisi gelapku memberontak, mengataiku pengkhianat._

_Mengataiku pendusta karena menyukai dirimu yang telah berdosa._

_Lalu tiba-tiba terpikir olehku, bisakah hal ini dijadikan sebagai rencana jitu?_

_Diubah menjadi senjata untuk melawan dirimu?_

_Jika aku telah menjadi pacarmu, maka kau akan dengan mudah mempercayai semua tindak tanduk dan segala ucapanku._

_Maka akan menjadi sangat mudah untuk membunuhmu!_

_Balas dendamku akan mencapai puncaknya, begitu menurutku._

_Tapi batinku sama sekali tidak tega, karena aku begitu menyayangimu._

_Aku jadi seperti memiliki dua kepribadian yang amat bertolak belakang._

_Seperti ketika aku kalap dan mataku berubah warna menjadi merah, aku seperti gelap mata dan tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku._

_Otakku tak lagi dapat berpikir dengan jernih kalau sudah dalam keadaan begini._

_Kini aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa._

_Satu kesimpulan yang bisa kudapatkan adalah: balas dendam itu tidaklah menyenangkan…_

_Aku tidak mau lagi pikiranku dipenuhi rencana jahat untuk membunuh orang._

_Karena itu aku ingin minta maaf kepada seluruh anggota keluargaku, karena aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendam mereka._

_Aku hanya seorang Kurapika yang lemah dan tidak berdaya._

_Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibanggakan, tidak punya sesuatu untuk disombongkan._

_Dan pada Kuroro, aku juga ingin meminta maaf…_

_Hatiku memang tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi jika mata merahku sudah muncul…_

_Aku tak lagi dapat menekan rasa dendamku._

_Jadi maafkan aku._

_Maafkan aku, bila…_

_Tiba-tiba tangan ini menggenggam pedang dan menghunuskannya ke jantungmu…_

Gon cs. : APAAAAAA?

Leorio : Jadi alasan awal Kurapika mau menjadi pacar Kuroro…

Killua : …adalah untuk membunuhnya?

Neon : Berarti ini gawat dong?

Gon : Kalau begini, berarti tidak ada pilihan lagi selain kita harus menyusul Kurapika. Bisa-bisa Kurapika melakukan sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak dikehendakinya!

Hisoka : Baiklah, kita menuju Rukuso sekarang!

Machi : Hei, berdoa dulu sebelum lepas landas. Biar pesawatnya nggak jatuh seperti yang sering diberitakan di televisi.

Gon cs. : Oke!

**_bersambung_**

~ Note:

Waw! Ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari fanfic ini!

Akhirnya bisa juga menuliskan isi hati Kurapika… (emangnya semua itu benar ya?)

Mmm… karena nggak ada hal lain yang bisa diomongin, aku cuma meminta agar minna-san sekalian mau mengomentari fanfic ini.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	9. Chapter 9: kusari hime

**Chain Princess**

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter / Togashi Yoshihiro / Shueisha / Fuji TV.

Akhirnya Gon, Killua, Leorio, Hisoka, Neon, dan Machi pun sampai ke Desa Rukuso…

Leorio : Jadi ini toh yang namanya desa Rukuso… Kok sepi banget yah?

Killua : Dasar bosoh! 'Kan penduduknya udah dibantai semua sama Gen'ei Ryodan.

Leorio : Ah iya, gw lupa… (mesem2)

Killua : Bego.

Gon : Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar. Killua? Leorio? Jangan berantem terus ya. Tujuan kita kesini 'kan untuk menemui Kurapika dan Kuroro.

Killua & Leorio : Iya deh Gon. Maaf…

Gon : Oke, oke, oke… (senyum)

Sementara itu, bagaimana dengan Kurapika dan Kuroro?

Kuroro : Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Kurapika?

Kurapika : Aku sudah lebih tenang. Terima kasih ya.

Kuroro : Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tersenyum.

Mendengar itu mata Kurapika langsung berubah warna.

Dia pun maju mendekati Kuroro.

Kurapika : Kalau begitu, kamu rela mati untukku?

Kuroro : Apa maksudmu?

Kurapika : (mengeluarkan pisau dari saku bajunya) Aku mau membunuhmu.

Back to Gon dkk…

Leorio : HUAH! Si Kurapika itu di mana sih? Kaki gw udah letih nih…

Hisoka : Parah lu, Neon ama Machi yang cewek aja nggak komplain.

Leorio : Tapi gw capeeeeekkkkk…

Killua : Berisik amat sih!

Leorio : Hiso, lu 'kan masih kuat, gendong gw dong!

Hisoka : Eh apaan lu… Gw cuma boleh gendong Machi doang! Bukannya gendong cowok berwajah ancur kayak lu… yang nggak ada manis-manisnya! Kalo tadi Kurapika sih boleh-boleh aja… Abis dia cantik dan menarik sih!

Machi : Barusan lu bilang APA, His? (menyodorkan tinjunya)

Hisoka : Ng… tadi gw ngomong apa ya?

Machi : Lu ngomong sesuatu tentang anak cowok dari Kuruta itu.

Hisoka : Eh… sori Machi my darling… tadi aku nggak sengaja… Lidahku kepleset… jangan marah dong!

Machi : (dalem hati: Dasar playboy cap dodol!)

Kembali ke Kurapika dan Kuroro…

Kurapika : Aku mau kamu mati.

Kuroro : Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?

Kurapika : Pokonya kamu harus MATI!

Secara refleks Kurapika mengacungkan pisau di tangannya ke arah wajah Kuroro.

Darah mengucur deras dari pipi kiri sang pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu.

Melihat darah menetes, Kurapika langsung mundur dengan perasaan campur aduk…

Tapi Kuroro malah tertawa.

Kurapika : Kenapa kamu malah tertawa?

Kuroro : Benar-benar lucu…

Kurapika : Apanya yang lucu? Kamu kira ini guyonan? Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda!

Kuroro : Hahaha… Apa kamu kira, untuk membunuh diriku itu perkara MUDAH?

Kurapika : Brengsek!

Kurapika pun menyerang Kuroro dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Namun yang bersangkutan malah menangkis setiap pukulan dengan tenang dan tetap tersenyum tipis…

Kurapika jadi semakin naik darah dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro menangkap tangan kanan Kurapika yang menggenggam pisau dan memegangnya erat-erat…

Kurapika : Lepaskan tanganku!

Kuroro : Kalau aku tidak mau, kamu mau apa?

Kurapika : Aku bilang lepaskan!

Kuroro : Kamu tidak sungguh-sungguh.

Kurapika : Apa?

Kuroro : Kamu… tidak sungguh-sungguh mau membunuhku.

Kurapika : Kenapa kamu berpendapat begitu? Aku sungguh-sungguh membencimu! Kamu jahat! Kamu yang menyebabkan diriku terus menerus menderita seperti ini!

Kuroro : Matamu tak bisa mengelabuiku.

Kurapika : Memangnya mataku kenapa?

Kuroro : Matamu sedih… seolah-olah mengatakan kalau kamu tak sanggup melakukan ini semua.

Kurapika : Jangan sok tau!

Kuroro : Bukannya aku sok tau, tapi aku hanya menganalisa.

Kurapika langsung terdiam dan menunduk.

Kuroro : Kamu pintar, tapi kamu tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Apa sebetulnya yang kamu inginkan?

Kurapika : Aku… aku hanya ingin… memenuhi janjiku…

Kuroro : Intinya, kamu ingin membalaskan dendammu kepada Gen'ei Ryodan 'kan?

Kurapika : Iya…

Kuroro : Tapi aku tau itu bukan datang dari hatimu. Janji itu tercetus karena kamu sangat marah ketika melihat kami membantai keluargamu. Betul kan?

Tiba-tiba Kurapika menangis (author berpikir keras dan malah blushing ketika membayangkan Kurapika berurai air mata)…

Kurapika : Aku… benci kepada diriku sendiri… Aku tak ingin membunuhmu, tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk membalaskan dendam mereka… Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kuroro menghapus air mata Kurapika...

Kurapika langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kuroro yang tersenyum.

Sementara author blushing…

Audience: Eh, kok malah author yang blushing sih? *ngelemparin author pake botol minuman yang terbuat dari kaca (merek dirahasiakan)*

Author: Aduh! Ini mah percobaan pembunuhan namanya! Tapi lumayanlah, botol-botol ini bisa dijual… (mengumpulkan semua botol kaca yang dilemparkan audience ke dalam sebuah karung besar)

Audince: HAH? Ternyata pekerjaan sampingan author adalah pemulung? Pantes aja ceritanya gaje luar biasa! (bingung2 sendiri)

Sebelum author dilempari lagi, sebaiknya cerita ini segera dilanjutkan…

Kuroro : Aku tidak kesal kalau kamu membenciku karena itu memang sudah sepantasnya. Tapi aku tak ingin dendam ini malah menjadi beban bagimu. Aku ingin kamu melakukan apa yang memang kamu ingin lakukan, Kurapika.

Kurapika : Aku bebas… melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan?

Kuroro : Tentu saja. Selama ini pasti kamu merasa terbebani dan sedih. Aku ingin kamu lebih banyak tersenyum, tertawa, bercanda…

Kurapika : (blushing)

Kuroro : Jangan bersedih lagi ya?

Kurapika : (mengangguk) Iya!

Kuroro : Ayo, kita pulang… (menggenggam tangan Kurapika)

JLEB!

Kuroro : Kurapika?

Kurapika : Kena kamu sekarang! Dasar bodoh!

Kuroro memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit…

Darah membasahi tangannya dan juga sedikit keluar dari mulutnya… Kurapika telah menusuknya dengan pisau yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kiri.

Kuroro : Betulkah INI yang sebenarnya ingin kamu lakukan?

Kurapika baru menyadari apa yang tadi ia lakukan kepada Kuroro.

Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang juga dipenuhi oleh darah.

Pisau pun terlepas dari genggamannya…

Kurapika : Kuro… ro?

Kurapika berlari mendekati Kuroro.

Kurapika : Kuroro! Kamu tidak apa-apa?

Karena Kuroro tak menjawab, Kurapika semakin panik.

Kurapika : Maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Bukan aku! Kuroro, tolong jawab aku!

Kuroro : (menggenggam tangan Kurapika) Iya, aku tau bukan kamu yang melakukan ini…

Kurapika : Kuroro… (terisak) Bukan aku yang melakukannya… Tapi 'dia'! 'Dia' yang melakukan semua ini!

Kuroro : Kurapika, perlu kamu sadari, bahwa 'dia' adalah bagian dari dirimu juga…

Kurapika : (shock) Tapi… aku…

Kuroro : Sudahlah, ini cuma luka kecil kok…

Kurapika : (back to fire eye mode) Oh… jadi cuma luka kecil ya? Aku bisa membuatnya jadi lebih menganga… lebih perih… lebih menyakitkan!

Kuroro : Cukup sudah! (dalem hati: Maaf Kurapika, aku terpaksa melakukan ini!)

Kuroro langsung menarik Kurapika ke dalam pelukannya…

Dan melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali belum pernah dibayangkan bahkan oleh author sekalipun!

Yaitu… mencium Kurapika! (kyaaaa…!)

Audience: Pasti lagi2 author yang blushing…

Kuroro : Sengaja kulakukan ini, supaya kamu sadar.

Kurapika : (langsung kembali ke kepribadian yang sebenarnya) Eh! Apaan sih? Seenaknya aja nyium orang!

Kuroro : Tapi sekarang kamu sudah sadar 'kan?

Kurapika : Sudah… tapi nggak perlu kayak gitu dong caranya!

Kuroro : Daripada aku ketok kepalamu, pilih yang mana?

Kurapika : …

Kuroro : Pasti lebih milih dicium 'kan?

Kurapika : (blushing)

Kuroro : Ngaku aja deh… pasti lebih suka dicium.

Kurapika : Udah deh diam! Ayo kita pulang sekarang! (jalan buru-buru)

Kuroro : (tertawa dalam hati)

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Gon dkk…

Gon : Eh, Kurapika? Kuroro?

Kurapika : Gon?

Killua : Mmm… maaf ya aku menyela, tapi tangan kalian penuh bercak darah… Jangan bilang kamu melakukan sesuatu seperti yang kamu rencanakan dalam surat yang kamu tulis, Kurapika.

Kurapika : APA? Kamu baca suratku?

Leorio : Bukan cuma Killua, tapi kita semua!

Kurapika : Sialan kalian semua! (nimpuk Leorio)

Leorio : Kok cuma gw yang ditimpuk sih? Lu sentimen banget ama gw ya?

Kurapika : Terserah deh!

Hisoka : Ngomong2 Kurapika, lu pake lipstick ya?

Kurapika : Lipstick apaan?

Hisoka : Itu… bibir lu merah… Itu lipstick atau darah sih?

Kurapika langsung memegangi bibirnya… tercetak bercak darah di tangannya…

Dia langsung menatap bibir Kuroro, yang juga berdarah…

Kurapika : AH! Kuroro gila! (nabokin Kuroro)

Kuroro : Lho, kok malah sekarang gw yang ditabokin sih?

Kurapika : (bisik) Yang ada di bibir gw ini pasti darah lu yang nempel pas lu nyium gw 'kan?

Kuroro : Kalo iya memangnya kenapa?

Kurapika : Sialan, sialan, sialan!

Kuroro : (memegang dagu Kurapika) Apa perlu gw cium lagi supaya darah di bibir lu bisa bersih?

Kurapika : (super duper blushing) GILA!

Gon cs. : Hah? CIUM?

Kurapika : Ka-kalian salah dengar!

Kuroro : Nggak salah dengar kok.

Gon : Mana yang benar sih?

Killua : Hah… sepertinya ini bukan konsumsi anak kecil. Ayo Gon, kita segera beranjak dari sini… (kabur)

Leorio : Ayo, ayo… mari kita pergi… kita biarkan saja mereka berduaan… (menarik Neon, Hisoka, dan Machi untuk menyingkir)

Kurapika : Hei! Kok malah ninggalin sih?

Kuroro : Memangnya kenapa?

Kurapika : Nanti kamu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik lagi terhadapku!

Kuroro : Tadi itu 'kan hanya untuk memberikan shock therapy. Tak akan kuulangi lagi… (maju mendekati Kurapika) Tapi kalau kamu mau, akan kulakukan.

Kurapika : (blushing) Udah ah, nggak usah dibahas! Ayo kita ikuti Gon dan yang lainnya!

Kurapika pun pergi menjauhi Kuroro…

Kuroro : (bisik) Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku, my chain princess…

Kurapika : Hei! Mau sampai kapan berdiri disana? Ayo cepat! Nanti aku tinggal lho!

Kuroro : (mendekati Kurapika) Makasih ya…

Kurapika : Buat apa?

Kuroro : Buat ini… (menunjuk bibirnya)

Kurapika : Kalau nggak mau berhenti ngebahas itu, gw akan injak kaki lu biar lu diam!

Kuroro : Iya deh maaf… 'kan cuma bercanda…

Kurapika : Mmm… tapi terima kasih juga ya…

Kuroro : Untuk apa?

Kurapika : Kamu sudah menyadarkanku. Walaupun BUKAN dengan cara yang aku suka!

Kuroro : Maaf… abisnya nggak kepikiran cara lain sih!

Kurapika : (senyum kecil) Iya deh… aku maafkan.

Kuroro dan Kurapika pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan… (romantis banget ya!)

Yah… author harap mereka bisa akur selamanya…

Begitu juga dengan Killua-Gon, Leorio-Neon, dan Hisoka-Machi.

Semoga mereka bisa menjadi pasangan sejati… (meskipun beberapa diantara mereka ada yang jadinya yaoi couple…)

Sebagai penutup:

Disana gunung, disini gunung…

Ditengah-tengahnya pulau Jawa…

Wayangnya bingung, dalangnya lebih bingung.

Yang penting masih bisa ketawa.

Bakal ketemu lagi di Opera van Java! (ya… eeee!)

**~ THE END ~**

~ Note:

Akhirnya fanfic gaje ini berakhir di chapter sembilan…

Tak terasa sudah sebulan lebih juga sejak saya pertama kali menulis cerita ini.

Semoga minna-sama merasa senang dengan fanfic pertama saya.

Karena ini yang terakhir, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat minna-sama yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu dan pikiran untuk membaca serta mereview cerita ini.

Saya juga hendak berterima kasih secara tak langsung kepada pemilik dari acara2 yang saya gunakan kata2-nya atau film2 yang saya plesetkan judulnya… (seperti Upin & Ipin, Opera van Java, Ada Apa dengan Cinta?, Petualangan Sherina, My Name is Khan, dan lain sebagainya)

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!

Oh ya, saya juga ingin minta maaf apabila ada kesalahan tulisan, kata2 yang kurang berkenan, karakter yang sangat OOC, atau cerita yang terlalu ngawur…

Dan apabila berkenan, review juga last chapter ini ya!

Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang berikutnya! (kalo seandainya ada ide untuk nulis lagi…)

Sayonara!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
